Omamori Naruto
by Nanaya Zero
Summary: Senju Uzumaki Naruto led a normal life. Living alone, having the help of his childhood friend, Sakura, and bit of a dark past which he can barely remember. How will he react when a strange, yet beautiful bodyguard, and demons are thrown into the mix? AU
1. Foxes and Cats and Demons, Oh my!

Omamori Naruto

A Naruto/Omamori Himari Crossover Fanfic by Shinkutsuki Zero

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Matra Milan respectively.

Chapter 01: Foxes and Cats and Demons, Oh my!

------Naruto's P.O.V.------

My name is Senju Uzumaki Naruto. I'm your average 15, soon to be 16, year old High School Student. My grades are decent, I have a few friends, and I live alone. Why, you ask? Because when I was little, my parents died in a car crash... And I'm the only one to survive. At least, that's what I was told. It's hard to say, really, because of the fact my memories of back then aren't very clear. I can barely remember a good chunk of my childhood. My grandparents, on my Father's Side of the family, adopted me and raised me for a long time, hence why I have the Senju name. However, they too left my life. Nobody knows what happened to them...

All I have to remember them by is an omamori. I can't really explain it, but whenever I hold the omamori, I feel, well... Safe. Like I'm being protected and watched over. I know it sounds weird, but it's really the only way I can describe it. However, there is one thing I know it won't protect me from.

"SENJU UZUMAKI NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND WAKE UP ALREADY!!!"

That would be my childhood friend, Haruno Sakura. She's always been here for me ever since we met, and she's really been a big help for me ever since my last relatives disappeared from my life. Helping out around my house, cooking, waking me up for school, and generally taking care of me, which I'm really thankful for... Most of the time. She's a year older than me, but we're in the same grade and classes. She's rather unique, her being the only one in the entire school district with Naturally pink hair. I think it makes her look cute. Of course, not so much when she's yelling at me like she is now...

All of this is just part of a normal day in my life. And honestly, I'm pretty happy with it. However, nothing lasts forever, and as I was about to find out, a new life awaited me today. One that would change my view of the world in so many ways....

-----Normal P.O.V.------

Haruno Sakura was having a good morning, so far. Getting gently woken up by her pet cat, Ranmaru, having enough time to make her favorite breakfast before she headed over to Naruto's to wake up up, and the weather being nice on the walk over. Yes, it was definitely a good morning for the pinkette. Upon arriving at her friend's house with her cat in tow, she pulled out the key she was given a long time ago, and unlocked the door, before walking in. "Naruto, you better be awake by now, and ready to get to school!" She called out, only to get no response except from a curious look and a meow from Ranmaru. Looking down to her pet, Sakura sighed and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know... He's never able to wake up on his own... I just thought I might as well give it a shot..." She said, while bending down to scratch her cat behind his ears, earning a purr in response. Standing back up, the pinkette headed for the door she knew led to Naruto's room, and slammed it open.

"SENJU UZUMAKI NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND WAKE UP ALREADY!!!" she yelled out, hoping it would wake up her childhood friend. However, it was to no avail as he simply rolled over in his bed, and pulled the covers closer. "Nnnn... Five more minutes...." He muttered in his sleep, earning a tick mark from Sakura. Walking over to the bed, she prepared to bash him over the head to wake him up, only to be caught by surprise when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him in his sleep. Blushing at the surprise, she tried to pull free without hurting Naruto, only for his grip to tighten. "Hey... S-stop that, Naruto! Where do you think you're touching me...?!" she exclaimed nervously. Naruto just continued to hold her, before he doomed himself with his sleepy muttering. "Oooo.... It's not her.... Sakura isn't this heavy..." Another tick mark developed on her forehead upon hearing this. "Heh.... Heh heh heh.... RANMARU!!!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of her pet cat. "GO GET HIM!!!" She ordered after managing to pull away, causing her cat to leap into action and right onto Naruto's face.

Blinking a few times as he awoke to the sensation of fur on his face, Naruto practically froze as he saw Ranmaru's claws extend, before proceeding to scratch the hell out of his face. "GYAAAAAH!!! DEVIL CAT!!!" he yelled out, loud enough for practically the entire neighborhood to hear.

--------------------------------------------------  
Later, on the road to the High School....  
--------------------------------------------------

"That was cruel, Sakura.... Very, very cruel...!" Naruto said pitifully, despite the fact the scratches had already healed. "Did you have to sick your cat on me... Again?" he asked, only to get a huff from Sakura. "I was getting you back for breaking a girl's heart!" She replied, still a bit miffed. "You came within five centimeters!" This made Naruto pause for a bit, before he attempted to catch back up with Sakura. "... What's the big deal? It's just a kiss..." asked the blonde, causing Sakura to turn to face him. "Hah! You're 16 and you don't understand how serious that is?!" She paused. "Oh yeah... You turn 16 today, right? Happy Birthday Naruto." She said, holding out a slip of paper to him. Taking it, Naruto looked it over, only for his eyes to widen. "A coupon for three free bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's?! Thank you so much, Sakura!!" He exclaimed happily, his cat-trauma now forgotten as he pocketed the coupon. "You're welcome, just remember, it's only good for THREE bowls. Not twenty. I'm not gonna' help you pay off another debt to that stand again, you understand me?" Sakura said sternly, getting a nod from Naruto, who had pulled out a familiar charm from his pocket.

"Is that the omamori your grandparents gave you?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him and looked the charm over. "Yeah, it is... Whenever I held it, it felt as if there were a ball or something inside, but not today, for some reason..."He said, looking at the omamori curiously. However, his attention was brought away from the charm as a new voice reached his ears. "Hast thou grown accustomed to that body?" The newcomer asked, chuckling slightly. "Thou canst not play with that charm any longer." Both Naruto and Sakura looked ahead to the source of the voice, and the blond had to surpress a blush upon seeing who it was.

"Mightest thou be... Senju Uzumaki Naruto, mi'lord?" It was a beautiful girl around his age, with long black hair tied back into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon that reached to her mid-back. She wore a different school uniform from Sakura's, and it did nothing to conceal her sizable bust. Long stockings that reached up past her knees adorned her shapely legs, while her skirt fluttered in the breeze. She held a long object wrapped in a floral cloth in her right hand. "Who are you...?" Naruto asked, meeting her gaze. "Hmm.... " The girl seemed to vanish before their eyes, before reappearing behind Naruto, close enough for him to feel her breasts pressing against his back. "Mi'lord hast become quite handsome. But now.... How bold art thou? Hmm?" She asked, while gently blowing on the nape of his neck. Naruto blushed deeply, while Sakura looked on in shock. "Wh... Wha..." Snapping out of her shock, she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, and proceeded to drag the now nearly-catatonic teen along with her to school. "Late! We're going to be late! Alright! See you!" She exclaimed as she went, while Naruto just allowed himself to be dragged, still too shocked, and still blushing. The girl just smirked as she watched their retreating forms.

"Heh heh..."

-----------------------------------  
Later, at the High School....  
-----------------------------------

Naruto sat at his regular desk, his gaze unfocused as he looked out the window, remaining oblivious to the Teacher's lecture. 'Who was that girl...?' He wondered, while idly turning a page in his textbook to give the illusion that he was paying attention. 'She wasn't a dream... was she? I'm pretty sure Sakura saw her too...' He paused, and looked over to his childhood friend, seeing her look back at him with a mix of worry, confusion, and small bit of anger. Sighing, the blonde turned another page, and resumed gazing out the window.'She was really cute, though... Beautiful, even.... But who was she?' He was brought out of his thoughts as the bell for lunch finally rang, much to the relief of majority of the class. Getting up from his seat, Naruto blinked as he saw Kiba, another friend of his, walk up. He was an average height boy with shaggy, short brown hair, and red, fang-like markings under his eyes. He was widely known as the class's "Wild Dog" and pervert. "Oi, Naruto. Let's hurry up and get some food. If we don't get there soon, there won't be any place to sit." He said, getting a nod and a smile from Naruto. "Oh, Kiba! Just give me a bit, and I'll be-" The blond was cut off, however, when a hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and began dragging him away. "H-hey, Haruno...!" Kiba stuttered, trying to stop her, only to freeze at the bone-chilling glare she sent his way. "Er... N-never mind..." Once the two were out of sight, Kiba just sighed. "Another lover's quarrel, eh...?" He chuckled. "Oh well, can't be helped..." With that, he turned and began to head for the cafeteria, unaware of the strange, faint black fog that slowly was absorbed into his skin...

---------------------------------  
On the School's Rooftop...  
---------------------------------

"Well, are you done thinking yet?" Sakura asked, while leaning back against the railing. Naruto just blinked in confusion. "Wh-what are you talking about?"Anything else he was about to say was cut short when Sakura grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "QUIT ACTING STUPID!!" She shouted, earning a wince from her friend. "I'm talking about that girl from earlier!! You know her, don't you?!" Naruto just raised his hands in a placating manner, trying to calm down his irate friend. "N-no, I have no idea who she is..." Sakura's only response was to begin shaking him. "SHUT YER TRAP!!" She allowed him to drop to the ground, causing him to wince slightly. "She definitely said your name, and that uniform she was wearing... It's definitely not from any school around here... She must've come from some place far away..."Sakura reasoned out, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto as he got up and dusted himself off. "And just how do you know so much about school uniforms...?" He asked suspiciously, only for Sakura to blush and turn away in embarrassment. "I-I saw the uniforms of plenty of different schools at National Tournaments... I-it's not like I'm a fan of them, or anything..." the pinkette said, the stutter not helping her statement be any more convincing. However, Naruto just nodded and accepted it, for fear of incurring his friend's wrath yet again. 'Though, it really is strange.... If she knew who I was, and how old I am, I should know her...' He thought, while a small blush formed. 'And there's no way in hell I'd forget someone as pretty as her... Unless.... N-no way, could she be a fiancé that my my parents arranged for me when I was just a kid...?!' As if reading his thoughts, Sakura chose that moment to grab him yet again by the front of his shirt. "She's not some sort of secret fiancé of yours, is she...?" the pinkette asked menacingly, her glare leveled at Naruto. "N-no way! She would've been here seven years ago if that was the case!" He said, just before the door to the rooftop was slammed open, revealing Kiba standing there, but something seemed off about him...

"Kiba, weren't you going to the cafeteria...?" Naruto asked while Sakura released him, confused as to his friend's appearance. A strange dark aura seemed to emanate from him, and his eyes were shadowed over. "I finally found you.... The descendant..."He spoke in a raspy voice, while slowly approaching the two. "Kiba, what's wrong...?" the blonde asked worriedly, only to gulp when Kiba began to crouch, before lunging... "Uzumaki...!!"A strange glow surrounded his oddly clawed hand as he approached Naruto with high speed. Quickly standing in front of Sakura to block her from harm, Naruto took the brunt of the attack, as several blades of dark energy slashed at him, knocking him back into Sakura and sending the pair to the ground. "Gah...!!" He yelled in pain. "Ouch.... Kiba, what the hell are you doing...?!" Naruto asked, before Sakura intervened. "Naruto, what did you do to him...?" She asked accusingly, thinking he had done something stupid again. "I didn't do anything...!" he replied in his defense, raising his hands up. Kiba, meanwhile, just chuckled darkly, catching the attention of the two.

"... You don't know what power lies within the blood that flows through your veins, the blood of the Uzumaki...? Well, that's just great.... We don't have to worry about it. I'll just rip you to shreds and devour you this instant, so it'll never awaken...!" Kiba chuckled madly in the same raspy voice., only to be interrupted by a new voice that was only familiar to the other two present. "That wouldeth pose a problem..." The newocmer said, before jumping into view, getting the attention of all three atop the roof. Landing with a soft tap, the newcomer revealed herself to be the very girl that Naruto and Sakura had been discussing before Kiba's strange arrival. "He wouldeth be My Man!" She declared with a smirk, while gripping the sheathed blade in her right hand firmly.

"You-You're..." Naruto began in shock, only to be cut off yet again by Sakura. "The seductress from earlier!!" Looking back to Naruto, the girl gave a reassuring glance, while Naruto just held his chest lightly. "Tis no use. Even thou can do naught." She stated plainly, before turning to face Kiba again. "Who the hell are you...?" Kiba growled out, hunched over as he prepared to attack the newcomer. "My name is something I will not give to a trifle spirit such as thee." The girl replied, while drawing the katana from it's sheath. "My blade doth face only spirits. I shall smite spirits." Both Naruto and Sakura panicked a bit upon seeing the blade fully drawn and pointed at Kiba. "Eeeh?! I-is that a real blade..?!" Sakura asked. Naruto nearly froze, but managed to bring himself to his senses. "W-wait a second! What're you planning to do with that sword...?! Please, don't do this! Kiba's a friend of ours!" he pleaded, only to get a small smile from the girl. "Prithee forgive me, for I was raised in the mountains. My body is not used to being in a city, but even I can tell that something doth not seem right." She said, attempting to reassure Naruto, while Kiba just chuckled again. Obviously, whatever was going on with Kiba had a thing for chuckling. "How entertaining... If you plan on killing someone, by all means, give it your best shot..." He taunted, while the girl just nodded, and prepared to attack. "As thou wishest."

Just as she was about to strike, she was grabbed from behind by Naruto, who had not managed to grasp her breasts as well. "I asked you to stop, didn't..." He seemed to trail off, as he realized something soft was in his hands. "... I...?" The girl blushed, before cat ears and a tail appeared on her for a brief moment. However, both Naruto and Sakura failed to notice. 'Something... soft...?' he thought, before he was sent reeling back by an angry fist to his face. "W-where art thou placing thy hands?!" The girl exclaimed in an annoyed tone, before flipping the blade of her katana as it began to glow, and rushing forward, ramming the blunt side into Kiba's stomach, causing the very same black fog to be forced out his body from his back. Acting quickly, the girl stabbed the black fog, causing it to emit a scream of pain as it dissipated. Sheathing the katana, she lept off and over the edge of the roof, leaving Naruto on his knees, Kiba on the ground onconcious, and Sakura... still in a daze, but quickly recovering and growing rather angry...

'Why... did I smell cat right then...?' was the thought occupying the rational part of Naruto's mind, while the irrational part couldn't help but marvel at the size of the mysterious girl's breasts. However, he was soon brought out of his musings when a loud stomp got his attention. Sakura stood before him, smiling a bit too sweetly with a tick mark formed on her forehead as she cracked her knuckles. "Now, Naruto-kuuuun....." She began, causing Naruto to gulp nervously. "You are going to tell me exactly WHY you decided to hug that dangerous seductress without even thinking..." Naruto quickly held up his hands, trying to calm his irate friend down. "S-Sakura... Th-that was only to stop her and save Kiba..." Sakura, however, didn't buy this as she stepped closer. "OUT WITH IT!!!" Naruto panicked at this. "I told you, I don't know her!!" Not even Naruto's yells of pain woke Kiba up that afternoon.

------------------------------------------------  
Later that Night, At Naruto's House....  
------------------------------------------------

"Haaah..... I'm exhausted..." He said to nobody in particular, as he allowed himself to flop down onto his bed. 'Some strange, but beautiful girl appears out of nowhere.... Kiba started acting strangely... And Sakura... was the same as usual.' He paused, looking at the calendar that hung beside his bed. 'Now that I think of it... Today's still my birthday..... Oh well, might as well get some sleep...' The blond thought, while pulling up the covers... Only for the rather familiar face of the mysterious girl to appear from underneath said blanket, and her body on top of his, no less. "Well, art thou already retiring for the night?" The girl asked, smiling softly as Naruto's eyes widened in shock, before he screamed. "GYAAAAAAAAH!!!" The girl pushed herself up onto her knees, and looked at him strangely, while Naruto could now see that she was clad in a loose kimono that was showing no small amount of cleavage. "Why dost thou scream as if thou hast seen a ghost, when a good looking girl cometh to visit thee at night?" She asked, before leaning in closer to him. "Thou shouldest be pleased."Naruto gulped nervously, something he idly noted he seemed to be doing a lot more often recently. "H-how did you get in here...?" He asked, only for his question to die on his lips as he realized her thigh was pressed lightly against his groin. "Dost thou... remember how I felt this afternoon?" She asked, while gently guiding his hand into her kimono. "N-no, that wasn't on purp-" He tried to explain himself, only to be cut off by her laying atop him again, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest. "If mi'lord doth wish it, we can continue where we left off." She said seductively, while leaning her head into the crook of his neck. "Wha...?!" He managed to get out, before his senses were assaulted by a new, and admittedly pleasing new sensation. "If mi'lord doth desire me... Ah..." She said simply, as she gently licked his neck. "W-wait... Please..." Naruto's words went unheard as she continued licking him, earning a shudder of pleasure from him. "Pl-please... Wait a minute!!" He exclaimed, while pushing her away, yet keeping his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him curiously, before he explained himself. "Could you at least tell me what's going on here...?" He asked. The girl didn't respond for a moment, before nodding. "... Alright then."With that, her delicate hands began to work on unbuttoning Naruto's pajamas top, earning another blush from the blond. "Wh-why are you taking my clothes off?" She didn't answer, as she stopped once the omamori worn around his neck was in sight, resting on his chest. "I thought so... Tis already gone..." She said cyrptically, earning a confused "huh?" from Naruto.

"This amulet hath possessed the power to protect anyone who wore it. Tis only to last until mi'lord became a man... In other words, thy 16th birthday. Right now, Mi'lord hath no protection." She explained, while carefully laying back down on top of him, her face soon hovering mere inches away from his. "Heed well. More spirits shall gather to face thee, much like the one this afternoon that possessed thy friend..." She said, a serious expression adorning her slender face. "'Tis the fate of one with thy blood." Naruto blinked in confusion. "My... blood?" He asked, earning a nod from the girl. "Worry not that the protection of this amulet hath faded." She said, while gently caressing his face. "More than my oath- No, even had I not taken an oath, I shall protect thee, mi'lord." She said, dedication clear in her voice. "Mi'lord, I shall never stray from thy side." At this point, Naruto could practically feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"What... oath?" Naruto asked, barely managing to control his voice. "'Tis an ancient one. Mi'lord's grandfather did ask me to swear it..." She paused, leaning down closer, her head moving to rest beside his. "But, even if he hath not asked..." She paused, seeming to begin to drowse off. "H-hey, wait a second!" Naruto exclaimed, only for the girl to shake her head slightly. "Forgive me... Sleep doth take me... My first battle after a long journey.. Forgive me, for I cannot continue any more. Allow me to retire for the night..." She said sleepily, her eyelids beginning to droop. "B-but you haven't even told me the most important thing yet.... Who... are you?" Naruto asked, hoping to finally get an answer to the question that had been plaguing him ever since that morning.

"My name is Himari... And my spirit is that of a cute, little neko..." She said, with a tired smile, before laying down fully. "And now... I sleep..." With that, she dozed off into dreamland. "Huh..?! Y-you're a... cat?" And thus, Senju Uzumaki Naruto, orphan and now revealed to be of a mysterious decent, gained a new precious person, and began living with a cat(girl)...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 01: "Foxes and Cats and Demons, Oh My!" . . . . . Complete  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone. How're you all doing? *Ducks under an angry missle shot***** Okay, okay, I get it, a lot of you are pissed for my not updating "Naruto: Legacy Zero" in forever, and that I've only come back with the start of a new story. Sorry, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to upload the next chapter for it, because my beta-reader has vanished on me. And I haven't been able to locate her ever since. So, until I can either find my current beta-reader, or a new one, I'll be working on this side-project. Hopefully, a lot of you will enjoy this crossover of Naruto and Omamori Himari. Please keep in mind, that this is going to mostly follow the Omamori Himari Manga at first, and then gain more Naruto elements as time goes by. And to those who worry that Naruto's going to be weak.... Relax. I can't say much more than that, but he won't be a weakling in this fic. Anyways, time for me to head off, so please read and review! Until next time!**

**P.S: If anyone is willing to adopt this story/it's idea, or my other story "His World" please, PM me, or email me, and I'll see about it.**


	2. A NekoHime Bodyguard

Omamori Naruto

An Omamori Himari/Naruto Crossover Fanfiction by Shinkutsuki Zero

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Matra Milan respectively.

Chapter 02: A Neko-Hime Bodyguard

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 years old, and your average high-grades High School student. Well, as average as one can get for having pink hair. My neighbor and childhood friend, Senju Uzumaki Naruto, doesn't have any living relatives. So, it's been my self-appointed duty to cook for him and such.

I have a pet cat named Ranmaru. He's a good pet... At least, to everyone except Naruto, who claims Ranmaru's a "Devil Cat". That's probably because every now and then, I have to have Ranmaru scratch him up a bit to wake him up. Sure, he heals up rather quickly afterwards, but I think the memory of a cat getting the jump on him irritates Naruto.

"Good Morning, Naruto!"

After breakfast and getting myself ready, the first part of my day consists of heading over to Naruto's house and checking to see if he's awake yet, something most childhood friends do for each other anyways. So far, he's never been awake when I arrive, but I try anyways to see if he'll ever learn to get up on his own.

"Come on, Ranmaru, let's go wake that lazy ass up."

Yes, my cat comes along with me each time. Sometimes just because I feel like bringing him along, others because I need some help in 'persuading' Naruto to get out of bed. Though today, I feel merciful, so I won't have Ranmaru practically claw his face off again. Pulling out my key to the house,I unlock the door to his room, and prepare to wake . However, today isn't going to go as I hoped... Especially after I see what's going on inside Naruto's room...

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

"Good morning, Naruto! You need to hurry and get up, we have.." Sakura's words died on her lips upon seeing the scene that laid before her. Naruto was asleep in his bed, as per normal, but sleeping atop him was the same girl from yesterday, clad in a loose kimono that had shifted over the night to reveal more than originally did. "... School..... Uh..." She finished, a small blush forming at the sight of the two sleeping in the same bed, and in such a compromising position. "Wh-wh-what the hell do you think you two are doing, you perverts?!?" the pinkette demanded, moving to bash Naruto over the head.

However, all she hit was mattress, much to her confusion. Catching a glimpse of the sheets fluttering above her, she looked up, only to see the girl, still holding Naruto, flip in midair and land behind her with a soft 'tap'. "Huh...?" Was all she could manage in response to the astounding feat of agility.

"You doth be the girl from yesterday..." Himari spoke, while holding Naruto close, seemingly unaware of the face his face was pushed in between her breasts, snapping him out of his drowsy state, and elicting a deep blush. "What business dost thou have at this hour?" She asked, while letting her ears and tail out.

"Na-ru-to---! What the hell is going on here?!" Sakura demanded, scaring the blonde enough that he pulled away, and attempted to jump back, only to be caught by Himari again. "Whoa! S-Sakura, this is..." He was cut off by Himari pulling him close again. "Do no get so excited, young master." Both Naruto and Sakura turned red. Naruto from embarrassment, and Sakura from anger. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" She yelled, growing more and more annoyed with the situation by the minute. "Wh-what are you doing in Naruto's room, and wearing that embarrassing costume, no less?!"

"Oh, dost thou think these ears and tail are fake?" Himari asked, giving a small mischievous smile as her ears twitched and he tail lazily waved behind her. "Himari, why have your cat ears popped out? And a tail, too?!" Naruto asked, beginning to panic as he felt Sakura's rising anger... Only to blink in surprise as it seemed to vanish and was almost immediately replaced by shock and confusion. 'They're actually moving... No costume can do that.... Could they actually be real...?' Sakura wondered.

"Hm... Well, fine. There art things that I must tell you as well, mi'lord." the catgirl spoke, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts, and getting the blonde's attention due to her sudden change in tone of voice. "What mi'lord dost not know is that the Uzumaki Family doth be one of Twelve Families to protect thy human world from foul spirits. Exorcists, Demon Hunters, callest them however thou wouldst want." Himari explained, while adjusting her kimono. "They existed because the government of old showed no mercy to spirits who attacked humans. Many Hunters and Spirits hast slain and were slain. The many descendants of the spirits who hath remained alive, doth possess great hatred for the Demon Hunters." Naruto and Sakura both listened intently, as neither expected Himari to be so serious about something that seemed like it was straight out of some fairy tale. 'I wonder if that includes the thing that possessed Kiba yesterday...' Naruto idly wondered, recalling the previous days events.

"However, at one time, the head of the Uzumaki Family chose mercy over reward. He hath subdued a spirit without slaying it, and that spirit hath vowed loyalty to his might." Himari paused, letting this information sink in for the two teens. "Himari, was that spirit..." Naruto began, but trailed off, unsure how to finish his question without risking offending Himari. "Yes. It was my ancestor." She replied with a small smile, before pulling the blonde into a gentle embrace. "And thus, we art bound by a solemn oath. An oath to serve the Uzumaki Family for all time." Naruto just blushed at their close proximity, while Sakura glared. "Now wait just a minute here! And stop grabbing onto each other, dammit!" Sakura yelled, interrupting the two before things could go any farther. "You mean to tell us that Naruto's supposed to be some sort of super hero Demon Hunter? There's no way he could do that!" Naruto just shot her a deadpan expression at this. "Think you could've been a little harsher just now, Sakura...?" He muttered in annoyance. Sure he had his doubts about it as well, but Sakura's words did sting a bit.

"Times hath changed." Himari began again, deciding it'd be best to continue her explanation then before an argument broke out. "If the number of powerful demons art reduced, the duty of the demon hunters shalt dwindle. Now, most of the Twelve Families of Demon Hunters hath sealed away their own power and mixed into the government." She sighed, as her ears drooped slightly. "I've been cared for by Jiraya-ojii-san and Tsunade-obaa-chan for a long time..." Sakura blinked at the last statement. "Those are your...?" Naruto finished for her. "Yeah. My grandmother and grandfather. My parents always said they were a little weird..." Sakura 'hmm'ed at this, eying Himari carefully 'Cat ears... and a tail.... It's like a story from TV....' Closing her eyes and clenching her fists, Sakura trembled slightly. "At first I thought she was just some girl dressing in feudal court cosplay, but... Those ears and tail are moving... And no costume is that advanced... So they must be real.. But the biggest problem is that she's always right with Naruto!! What's with that?!" She finished angrily, getting a blank look from Naruto. 'That aside... What's with those GIGANTIC breasts?! They're starting to piss me off!!' The pinkette thought as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. 'Ooh.... Why the hell am I crying...?!'

"Someday, thou shalt take up the sword as a demon hunter too, mi'lord. But for now..." Himari leaned in close, placing her delicate hands on his shoulders. "I will protect thee." She said, dedication clear in her voice, earning a shocked look from Sakura, and a blush from Naruto, who could practically feel his heart pounding in his chest. "H-Himari..." Was all Naruto managed get out through his shock. "I am thy shadow, at times I shalt be thy sword, at times I shalt be thy shield. I shall protect thee from any harm." Himari continued, holding the young Uzumaki close. "Why would you go that far for me...?" He asked in response, confused as to why someone would do so much for him. However, the touching moment was ruined rather effectively when Sakura shoved Himari from behind. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!! Seeing that Naruto gets what he needs everyday is MY duty!" She exclaimed, her anger focused solely on Himari, making her unaware of the fact that her shove had resulted in Naruto winding up face first inbetween Himari's breasts.... Again.

"What art thou doing here, kitten?" The neko-girl asked, beginning to get annoyed with the pinkette. "I've been here the whole time!!" Sakura responded, tick mark twitching on her forehead. "Mi'lord hath me. Look!" She gestured to him. "He cryeth tears of gratitude." Sakura looked down at Naruto, and then glared at Himari again. "That's because he's suffocating between your breasts, you... Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat!!" Naruto tried to get them to stop, but his words were muffled by Himari's kimono until he managed to pull himself out from between the two. "Look at the time, we're going to be late!" He exclaimed, while rushing to get dressed out of sight of the two females present.

* * *

Later, At the School....

* * *

Despite Naruto's hopes, School had failed to make Sakura forget her anger, and it made her very unapproachable by most. Things took a turn for the worst, however, when the Teacher finally spoke up, getting the class's attention. "This may be a little sudden, but we have a new student I need to introduce today." Kisaragi-sensei said, while gesturing for the new student to come in. Naruto's eyes widened, and Sakura's anger visibly increased. Before the entire class stood Himari in all her glory, clad in the school uniform she had been wearing the previous day. "This is miss Noihara Himari. Due to family circumstances, she will be starting here today. Please make sure to make her feel welcome." Immediately, several of the guys began whispering to each other about Himari's beauty, while the girls just looked on in awe. 'Noihara... That's the place where my grandparents used to live... Isn't it?' Naruto wondered, briefly forgetting Sakura's anger due to his surprise at seeing Himari in his class.

"I am Noihara Himari. I am but a serf from the country and I know naught what trouble I may cause thee. It doth me great honor to meet thee." Himari spoke calmly, keeping her expression neutral. Several students blinked in surprise. "Whoa. The old tongue..." One student muttered. "Which means she's not from the country, but a different time era." Another followed up. "Now, about your seat..." Kisaragi-sensei began, only to stop when she noticed Himari approach the occupied desk next to Naruto. Looking to the student seeing there, Himari smiled. "It would serve me better to know everyone if I sat here, rather than be forgotten in the back. Wouldst thou be so kind as to give thy seat to me, mi'lord?" She asked, getting a blush and a nod from the student. "S-sure! Here you go!!" The student replied, getting up quickly and pulling out the chair for her, before heading to an empty desk in the back of the room. "My thanks." Himari said, smile still present as she sat down at the desk.

"What's going on? Why did you become a transfer student?" Naruto whispered to Himari after a few moments of silence. "Yesterday, I casted some spells in the area, so the people here would accept my presence more easily." She replied with a sigh. "Hm.. That seat will do. Senju, help your new neighbor while she's still getting used to being here." Kisaragi-sensei spoke, getting a nod from Naruto. "Uh, s-sure thing!" He answered, before hearing a loud snap from a few desks over. Nervously glancing at the source, he gulped upon seeing Sakura holding a pencil that was broken in half, and her trembling with anger. 'Oh man... Not good... I just got put in a lot of danger....' He thought, while Himari just smiled to herself.

* * *

Later, during Lunch...

* * *

"Hey, Noihara-san, I'm Inuzuka Kiba! Nice to meet you!"

"Noihara-san, is that uniform from your old school? It's really cute."

"What kind of boys are your type?"

Naruto watched in mild fascination as Himari was surrounded by students, being asked multitudes of questions about herself and where she came from. 'Man, she's popular... Even Kiba's getting into the group... Though she's really cute when she's quiet like that.' The blond thought as he watched on. "Young master, why art thou staring so?" Himari asked as she turned to face Naruto. Her words gained mixed responses, including a surprised blush from Naruto. "Young master?" Kiba asked, "What does she...?" The second student was cut short by a yell. "NOIHARA!!!" Everyone turned to face the source of the yell, who was none other than Sakura, and she was rather pissed off, if her stomping and facial expression were any clues.

"What art thou doing here, kitten?" Himari asked innocently, resulting in a tick mark developing on Sakura's forehead as she clenched her fists. "I've been here the whole time!!" She replied furiously, while Naruto remained silent, not wanting to end up on the receiving end of one of Sakura's monsterous punches she was infamous for when she was angry. "Noihara Himari, I challenge you to a duel! And if I win, you will stay away from Naruto!!" She declared, pointing dramatically at Himari. "What does she mean by 'young master'...? Does she mean Naruto?" Kiba asked in the background. "What?! Why?!" A random girl replied. Sakura just sweatdropped at this. "Aw, dammit..." She muttered. "... Alright, I accept." Himari said stoically, her expression neutral, while Sakura just smirked. "Heh.... All right, The duel will be in sports!!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning madly as she mentally pictured herself standing over a defeated Himari. "C-calm down you two... There's no need to go to this length...." Naruto's attempt at keeping the peace went ignored, as Himari nodded in response. "As it pleaseth thee."

* * *

Afterwards, on the school's sports grounds...

* * *

Sakura sank to the ground, shocked at the results of the duel. Himari had utterly destroyed her in every event. From the 100 Meter Dash, to the High Jump, to Kendo, Table Tennis, Basketball, Soccer, and finally Tennis. Himari had completely outclassed her at every turn. "Whoa... She lost...." One student muttered, the entire class having witnessed the one-sided duel. "The strongest supporter of the exercise club lost that easily..."

"Mi'lady dost not have the power to protect the young master." Himari said as she approached Sakura's fallen form. "I have that power. If thou dost give in, then hold out thy hand." Sakura grit her teeth at this, before she finally snapped. "What the hell is your problem, you stupid fucking cat?! Don't just crash into our lives like the monster you are!!!" She yelled, shocking many of the students present, including Naruto. "Sakura?!" He exclaimed, appalled by his friend's outburst. Sakura almost immediately clasped her hands over her mouth upon realizing what she had said. A far-off look cross Himari's face as she turned away to leave. ".... I am well aware of that fact..." Was all she said before walking off. "Ah, Hey!" Naruto called out after her, following and leaving Sakura to her thoughts and the mutterings of the other students present.

* * *

A few minutes later, on the School Rooftop....

* * *

Himari sat at the edge of the top of the entrance to the school roof, looking out to the distance while keeping her head propped up with one hand. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought over Sakura's harsh words. She was brought out of her musings when a familiar voice reached her ears. "Please, forgive Sakura for her outburst... She doesn't mean any harm... At least, I'm pretty sure she doesn't." Naruto said as he closed the door to the rooftop behind him. "She's just a bit confused since you suddenly showed up, is all..." He said in his friend's defense, hoping that Himari wasn't angry with Sakura. "It worries me naught." She replied calmly, while standing up. "I see... Thank kami-sama..." he sighed in relief. However, Himari's next words caught him by surprise. "... More importantly, what dost thou think, mi'lord? Does mi'lord... find the presence of a spirit like me... To be a burden?"she asked, uncertainty clear in her tone.

Naruto looked up at her, and simply smiled. "... I know you were telling us the truth earlier. That you're really worried about me, like ero-ojii and baa-chan were.... And there's no way in hell that I could send a girl like that away." He gave one of his trademark foxy grins, getting a slight blush from Himari as she closed her eyes, fighting off the tears of joy she felt coming on from Naruto's words. "... In that case, mi'lord, I bequeath thee to catch me." She said she began to lean over the edge, getting ready to fall into her master's arms. "L-look out!" Naruto called out, just before Himari finally fell into his arms.... Only for him to lose his balance and fall backwards. 'Huh..? Since when did this feel...?' Naruto wondered. 'Dost thou remember now, young master...?' Himari questioned mentally as she laid atop Naruto, completely comfortable with their position. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Naruto spoke. ".... Could you please get off me?" He asked, only to sweat drop when Himari answered. "I will not." It was then that Naruto noticed how close Himari's breasts were to his face, and that her cat ears had popped out along with her tail. "Well, that's.... Hey! Your ears! Your ears!" Naruto exclaimed nervously, trying and failing miserably to surpress the blush that was forming on his face. "What's wrong? There be naught a soul here to see us." Himari asked, as she gently caressed the back of Naruto's head, while her tail wagged behind her. However, as fate would have it, the touching moment was not to be, as out of the blue, a tanuki that had somehow found it's way to the roof, latched onto Naruto's face, and began to maul him. "GAAAAAH!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" His screams of pain could be heard by a good portion of the neighborhood. "NOT THERE!! HAVE MERC-EEEEYAH!!!"

* * *

The next day...

* * *

"Oh.... I hate myself..." Sakura muttered as she made her way to Naruto's house that morning, while scratching the back of her head nervously and sighing. 'Saying all that in front of everyone... I'm really a horrible person...' She thought as she stepped into Naruto's house. Pulling out her key she unlocked the door and opened it. 'I've got to apologize to....' She stopped in mid-thought upon seeing what laid before her. Naruto sleeping in his bed with Himari comfortably nestled into his chest. "GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" she screamed in frustration, waking the two sleeping in front of her. "Whoa! What the hell is going on, Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed, only to get slammed into the wall, courtesy of one of Sakura's super-punches. "What art thou doing here, Sakura?" Himari asked innocently, while peeling Naruto from the wall. Meanwhile, Ranmaru just watched the scene before him, and just gave a confused meow.

* * *

Chapter 02: A Neko-Hime Bodyguard........ Complete!

* * *

A/N: Wow. This is definitely my fastest update yet. Never would've thought I'd get so into this side project of mine. Normally I can't write so quickly after finishing a chapter... Usually, I need a cooldown time before I can start on the next chapter, but this one, I just set to it, and BAM! Here it is. It's not as long as the last one, but it should satisfy most of you.... I hope. Don't expect this high-speed updating to be a frequent occurrence. I feel it's just one of those "Once in a Blue Moon" things. Anyways, I've got a bit of an announcement. I'm putting my fic, "His World" up for adoption. It's a Naruto/Guilty Gear crossover, due to a sudden influx of zealous voters. My challenge to whoever adopts it, Make the pairing Naruto/Millia. Also, just to clarify, Naruto: Legacy Zero won't be updated until I can find my beta-reader, or get a new one. Well, that's all I have to say for now, so until next time, Ja-ne!


	3. Neko Claws

Omamori Naruto

An Omamori Himari/Naruto Crossover Fanfiction by Shinkutsuki Zero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Matra Milan respectively.

* * *

Chapter 03: Neko Claws

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the mountains outside of the city. Sun shining, birds chirping, and our favorite blond standing by as he watched his bodyguard and companion defeat the third demon for the day. Okay, so perhaps peaceful wasn't exactly the best word to use... He gulped and barely managed to hold down his lunch when he nearly got splattered with sickly purple blood after Himari had slashed it from it's shoulder down to it's midsection.

_"O poisonous yet beautiful flower of life, thou who art but a momentary dream in thy prime, bloom vividly, and amidst the disorder of thy blooming let thy blossoms scatter fleetingly in the wind!!"_, Himari chanted, as she delivered another devistating slice to the demon that stood against her and Naruto, sending it tumbling to the ground, most likely dead. "Heh heh..." Himari smirked slightly as she turned to face Naruto. "Hast thou nothing to say? Those who persueth the descendants of the Demon Slayers do not end here." She said, while Naruto just stood, looking at her in awe, until a slight scraping sound caught his attention. It was the demon, slowly crawling it's way over to Himari for one last attack. "!! Hima-" He was half way through warning her when she quickly turned and slashed it clean through the middle, this time ending it's life for sure.

"'Twas quite the bore. He did not satisfy me in the slightest..." She sighed while carefully wiping the blood from her sword. Naruto just sighed. 'She really isn't human, is she...? She doesn't even need me to cheer her on...' He thought dryly as he recalled the previous day's events that led to this.

* * *

Flashback, The Previous Day...

* * *

"Okay, what? You want to take a trip to the mountains, just the two of us together?" Naruto asked, as he looked up from his sketchpad. Himari smiled and nodded as she ate another stick of dango. "Aye, aye, I find pleasure in the mountains, and 'twould be nice not having another soul around." Naruto gulped as he turned back to his sketchpad in an attempt to hide his blush. 'The mountains.... All alone... No one around but the two of us... This is setting off every warning bell in my body... This is Himari, though... I don't really think she'd take me out there to eat me or anything..... No, of course not...' He thought as he glanced over to her as she finished her last stick of dango. "Doth it not please thee to date me?" She asked as she stood up, while throwing away the used stick. Naruto practically fell out of his seat as he turned to face her, his face completely red. "D-date?!" Himari nodded as she leaned in closer to him. "A young man and woman seeking pleasure in the mountains on a Sunday, thou wouldest call that a date. Aye?" She asked, smiling charmingly. Naruto practically stumbled over himself as he tried to form a coherent sentence. 'W-well, it wouldn't be a bad thing to go off with a beautiful girl like Himari on a picnic, but...' He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. 'C-calm down, you're talking to a cat! Admittedly, a beautiful and sexy cat, but still, a CAT!' He thought, as he tried to stop his previous train of thought. ".... Well, 'twas only a joke." Himari said, causing Naruto to sigh. 'Yeah... It was just a joke...' He thought, though if he was completely honest, he'd admit that a part of him was a bit disappointed by that.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

'Himari brought me here, a place with no people around, to lure out the spirits that are out for my blood... It's probably because I make good bait, but as long as it's to protect me, I guess it's fine... No problems there.' Naruto thought as he watched Himari clean off the remaining blood on her arms. 'But... You must really enjoy slicing those monsters into mincemeat, don't you, Himari...?' He sighed. 'I can't really tell if that's a good or bad thing...' Shrugging it off for now, he looked back to Himari, who was now finished cleaning herself of blood and was walking over. "All finished, young master. I do not sense the presence of any more enemies." She said, a cheerful smile adorning her features. "That's good, but..." He trailed off, gesturing to her cat ears. "Ah... Doth this form not please thee?" Naruto blinked in surprise at this question. "Er, it's not that, it's just..." The blond paused, trying to think of exactly how to put things without risking offending her. Himari just chuckled and returned to human form, before stepping closer, so their faces were in close proximity. "There, doth this form be better?"

Naruto couldn't help but blush. The only times he had been this close with someone of the opposite gender, regardless of species, was when he accidentally pulled Sakura down on top of him. "If I can come this close to thee, then it would be alright to touch thee, would it not?" Himari asked as she held her hands together, enhancing her sizable bust in the process. "S-so? Why are you... getting so close...?!" Naruto managed to ask, despite the rapidly intensifying blush adorning his cheeks. Himari just giggled slightly. "Heh heh heh... To be frank..." Her expression turned deadpan. "I am quite disappointed in thee, young master." The sudden shift in moods caused the blond to blink in confusion. "... Huh...?"

"I cannot feel an ounce of power from thy flesh and blood that the Uzumaki family shouldest possess. The omamori's seal hath been broken for merely a short time, but it doth seem to take time to release." Naruto's expression was one of confusion as he listened to Himari. "I thought thou shouldest be capable of besting a mere pest like the one I fought earlier, but now you should consider it." Himari said, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she spoke. "Wha... Wait! Don't go asking the impossible! I wouldn't stand a chance against a monster like that!" Naruto replied nervously, as mental images of the results of such a battle invaded his mind. "I may be asking for the unreasonable, but not the impossible."

Naruto blinked in surprise at this, and her next statement. "The impossible cannot be done. The unreasonable can be done. When thou art scared of me, that is when my presence doth be necessary." An alluring smile crossed Himari's face as she slowly spread her legs apart as she sat in front of Naruto. "Shall we try something unreasonable now that you hath seemed to calm down?" However, instead of blushing and beginning to trip over himself in an attempt to avoid being labeled a pervert(A reaction Himari discovered Naruto learned after being friends with Sakura for so long.), Naruto looked away, before turning around and heading off on his own. "Where art thou going?" Himari asked as he left, only to get no response. 'Well, the spirits around here art not very powerful...'

* * *

At a clearning in the nearby woods....

* * *

Naruto sighed as he gazed at the river in front of him. 'I know that the demons Himari has been fighting are after me... And I know that until whatever power I might have awakens, I have to rely on her strength.... But until then, what am I supposed to do...? I doubt I could beat them by throwing rocks at them, or wailing on them with a bat... I'm just an ordinary human, and Himari is different... Why is she hanging around me in the first place? For some reason... I doubt it's just because of that ancient vow... What is she really after?' As Naruto wrapped up his wonderings for now, he noticed the slight bubbling of the river in front of him. "... Huh?" It was then that a head peeked out from over the water's surface before the rest of them began to rise above the water's surface, revealing a definitely female body clad in a soaking wet sundress, causing Naruto to nearly fall backwards in shock. 'Wh... Who is she?!' He subconsciously took a step back as she began to approach him. 'Shit... I highly doubt she's human..! …. Himari..... HIMARI!!!' He tried to get away, but stumbled and fell back onto his ass.

"Forget it... Forget.... Everything and anything, demon slayer..." The mysterious girl spoke slowly, as if to make sure he understood. "If you don't.... you will die." Naruto only blinked in confusion at this. "Wha...?" However, instead of getting answers, the mysterious girl dissolved into water, splashing to the ground harmlessly. Scrambling to his feet, Naruto ran off in the direction he last saw Himari. 'I gotta' get back to Himari... And quick!' After a while of running by the river's edge, he was about to turn away to reach the clearing he had previously been in with Himari, only to skid to a halt and blush madly as he saw the one he was looking for... Naked and wet, obviously in the middle of bathing. "Hima...ri....?" An awkward silence filled the area, before one of them finally came to their senses. "EEEK!!!" Himari shrieked as she threw her sheathed blade at Naruto's face, effectively knocking him out cold.

'A.. A naked girl.... Not a cat...' Those were Naruto's last thoughts before darkness enveloped his senses.

* * *

Unknown Location...  


* * *

"Naruto..." Said blonde blinked as a voice called him. "Naruto...." The voice called again... It sounded so familiar, yet he was unable to place from where. "What..?" He managed to reply. "Why art thou bleeding for me, and why art thou risking thy life...?" The voice asked. "I can't help it, whenever I see someone in trouble, I feel like I have to help them... I've been that way ever since I was a kid..." A light finally began to pierce the seemingly never ending darkness all around him, in the shape of a cat, no less. "Then why art thou hugging me despite your wounds?" Naruto blinked at the strange question. "Easy. That's because you're..." He trailed off, as everything soon faded from view....

* * *

Back in the "Realm of the Living"...  


* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open, as he faintly heard a voice calling his name. "That was a weird dream...' He thought as he blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting of the area. "....Huh...?" He was met with Himari smiling down at him, as she cradled his head in her lap. "Art thou finally awake, young master?" She asked, her hands gently caressing the whisker marks adorning his cheeks. "Himari... Whoa!"He blushed upon realizing the position they were in, and what had happened before. "'Tis fine... Stay like thou art." She said, as she continued to stroke his cheeks. Gulping, and surpressing the urge to shudder in pleasure from her gentle ministrations, Naruto spoke up. "I-I'm sorry for peeping on you, Himari... When you were bathing, and all..." Himari blinked, before blushing slightly herself. "Oh, 'T-'twas because I was covered with sweat... B-but since thou camest so suddenly... I-I couldn't..." Shaking her head, and taking a deep breath, she continued. "'Tis more my place to ask for thy forgiveness. I was being a little bit stubborn..." She said while stroking his cheeks again.

"'Tis my duty to protect thee until thy powers manifest. No matter how long it shouldeth take, I will fight any obstacle thou art to face." Himari said, her voice filled with dedication towards him, earning another blush from Naruto. ".... The demon thou shalt kill first, shalt probably be me." This caused Naruto to snap into full awareness. Rocketing up into a sitting position, Naruto tried to rebuke what she said. "What are you talking about?! I would never try to even harm you!!" Himari blinked at this, before smiling softly. "... 'Twas just a mere joke. D-do not get so excited..." Naruto just scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "That was because I really didn't know you were joking..." They both shared a slight chuckle at this.

'I do not know what will become of me when the young master becomes a demon slayer... After all, I am a demon myself... But.... For now, I will be a human with the young master...' Himari thought as she gazed out into the distance. "....Hey, Himari?" Naruto spoke up, breaking the silence and causing her to shift her gaze over to him. "Yes?" She replied. "I met you long ago when Ero-ojii was still alive, didn't I?" He asked, feeling a bit weird for asking something like that. "Hast thou remembered?" She asked in response. "No... But it feels like something is nagging at me." He answered, looking up at the sky as he wracked his brain for any clue of having met Himari before a few days ago. "Then... If we have met, then thou art sure to remember sometime." She replied, looking away and smiling a mildly mischievous smile. Naruto sat up and looked at her. "What do you mean?! You're still hiding something from me, aren't you?!" He exclaimed.

"Of course. A woman doth not tell all her secrets so easily." She replied, while idly twirling a lock of hair with one of her fingers. Naruto blushed yet again as she leaned in closer. Their faces were merely inches apart, when a bird chose that moment to fly in close, and begin pecking away at the blond's head. "Gah! Get away from me, you damn bird!" He exclaimed, while trying to swat it away.

A few minutes after finally getting the bird to leave Naruto alone, said blonde began to stand up. "So, shall we start heading back home? There's nothing else to do here, right?" He asked, while holding out a hand to Himari to help her up. "Ah, but there doth be one other thing." She said, earning a confused "Huh?" from Naruto. Producing a boxed lunch from seemingly nowhere, she smiled at the blond she had sworn to protect. "When a young man and a young woman go into the mountains, it follows that they partake in a picnic, doth it not?" Her smile turned slightly mischievous. "'Twould be fine if thou did not eat the lunch I took the time to make, but if thou wouldst not eat it, I would be tempted to help Ranmaru and Sakura in waking you up, starting tomorrow." Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he held up his hands in a placating manner. "I'll eat it, I'll eat it!!"

'Now that I think about it, what was with that girl earlier...? I was scared, sure, but I didn't really get the whole evil vibe from her... I should probably talk to Himari about it, but...' Naruto thought, as he watched her take a bite from a rice ball. 'Well, I'll do that later...' He smiled, and took a bite of his own rice ball. However, unbeknownst to the pair enjoying a good lunch, the very girl from earlier that occupied Naruto's wonderings was watching them from a nearby treetop. "I should really... Listen to my own advice..."

* * *

Chapter 03: Neko Claws........ Complete!!  


* * *

**A/N: Okay, to any fans of mine who might or might not exist, I just wanna' say that I'm really sorry for taking this long to update. School got in the way, not to mention a lot of stuff I had to put up with once summer started for me. I only recently managed to get the time and willpower up to write this chapter. I know it's a little bit shorter than others, and that it still follows the manga of Omamori Himari pretty closely, but as I said before, it will be doing so for a while until I feel the story's developed enough to the point where I'd feel comfortable writing an original plot. Anyways, that's all I've got to say for now. So please review, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. A NekoTease Shopping Spree

Omamori Naruto

A Naruto/Omamori Himari Crossover Fanfic by Shinkutsuki Zero

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Matra Milan respectively.

* * *

Chapter 04: A Neko-Tease Shopping Spree

* * *

Naruto's P.o.V.

* * *

My name is Senju Uzumaki Naruto. I'm your seemingly average 16 year old high school student. Average grades, a few friends, nothing really out of the ordinary... At least, that's what I would've said a few days ago. Lately, my life's been turned upside down and it's all because of the appearance of a girl named Himari, who made an oath to my grandparents to protect me from demons. It turns out that my family has a history as demon slayers, and that I'm the next in line. Thankfully, Himari is very reliable, so I'm safe.

Recently, I've been having this strange recurring dream. I see a blond man facing off against a giant fox with nine tails waving behind it. No matter what the man tries, he can't seem to even scratch the massive kitsune. However, before I can find out what happens, a bright light envelops the area, and I'm greeted by the sight of the fox behind the bars of a large cage in what appears to be a sewer... It doesn't make any sense to me, so I've been brushing it off as nothing for the most part, but there's always a part of me that wonders what these dreams mean...

* * *

Normal P.o.V.

* * *

"Come, young master, do not tarry." Himari called up the stairs, as she waited near the front door. Soon after, Naruto, dressed in an orange and black t-shirt and jeans, looking mildly annoyed as he scratched the back of his head. "Ugh... Do I really have to go with you for this?" He asked, hoping against hope that she would say he didn't have to go. "'Tis a gentleman's duty to accompany a lady when she shops, is it not?" Himari replied, smiling softly. A light blush crossed Naruto's face at this. "Well, it's just... a girl doesn't usually ask a guy to join her when shopping for a bathing suit, unless they're... Well..." He trailed off. "I have no choice. I could not just refuse the class president's invitation."

* * *

Flashback, The Previous Day...

* * *

"Hey, Noihara-san," the class president, Yamanaka Ino, started, getting Himari's attention. "Since you're new, why don't you come with everyone for a little swimming get together we're having next week?" She jumped and clinged to Sakura, however, when Kiba seemingly came out of nowhere, fist clenched and flames of determination burning in his eyes. "Swimming?! The beach?! A pool?! I'm definitely there!! Right, Naruto?!" Kiba exclaimed, while Sakura and Ino sweatdropped in the background. "... Yeah, I'll be there too." She deadpanned, while Himari just watched their antics with a small amount of amusement.

* * *

End Flashback...

* * *

"I do not own a swimsuit, so one must be bought." Himari said as she headed for the door, while Naruto just sighed. "Well, that's true..." He said, as he reluctantly followed her. "What? If thou art worried over money, I still have the money thy grandfather bequeathed unto me. Thou hast but to choose the garb." She explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, while opening the door. "But, I'm trying to tell you, that's the problem..." They were stopped, however, when they spotted Sakura leaning against the wall opposite the door, smirking slightly. "I'll choose for you, Lady Pompuss."

"I think not. This doth not concern thee." Himari said as she walked past Sakura calmly. "Hey, don't be so quick to reply like that!!" Sakura exclaimed, as she glared at Himari's back, while Naruto just blinked as something occurred to him. 'Hey... If Sakura were to come along with us...' He trailed off, before putting his plan into action, and unknowingly falling right into Sakura's. "Sakura, will you please come with us?" He asked the pinkette, as she held her arms behind her back, and turned away to hide her victorious grin. "Heh heh heh... Just leave it to me." She responded, earning a sigh of relief from Naruto. 'I am jealous that she got Naruto all to herself to go shopping for a swimsuit with her, but... I won't let anything embarassing happen if I can help it!' She thought to herself, grinning again, while Himari just looked back at her curiously.

"By the way..." Himari turned around to face Sakura. "What is it?" She asked, wondering what the pinkette could want. "Do you plan to take that wherever you go?" Sakura asked in return, curious about the long clothed object Himari was carrying with her. "Of course, I am the young master's guardian. I must protect him at all times in all places. As just the other day, one did show itself when the young master hath strayed from my sight." Sakura blinked upon hearing this. "Oh really..?

"She asked, doubt clear in her voice. "Well, I still don't believe that those kinds of monsters really exist." It was then that Naruto decided to join the conversation. "I didn't believe it at first, either, but one really did show up the other day..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Those kinds of spirits and creatures doth not find pleasure in a city built by humans. 'Tis unlikely to find one of them here. But, the evil spirits that taketh pleasure from assuming human form would be. I must keep Yasutsuna close at hand." Himari explained to the pinkette, who just sighed. "Yeah, yeah... Then I'll just be praying that I don't have to see you swing that thing around..." She replied. "By the way, Sakura..." Himari started, casing Sakura to look over to her. "One of those things thou callest a 'monster'... Is right in front of thee." She said with a somewhat mischievous smile, causing both Naruto and Sakura to look at her blankly.

* * *

At the Department Store...

* * *

Naruto sat at one of the chairs at the side of the current shop they were in, watching with a bored expression as Sakura and Himari looked through many different swimsuits. "All right then! Which do you like better? A bikini? A one piece? Or perhaps..." Sakura trailed off as she held one of each type in her hands by the hangars. "I do not rightly know. 'Tis better to buy one with more cloth or less...?" Himari wondered aloud, before turning to Naruto. "Young Master! Which is better?" She called over to to the blond, gesturing for him to come over, as he blushed and turned away. 'I really wish she wouldn't call me that in public...' He thought drly as he glared at a woman who was giving him a strange look.

"By the way, Himari..." Sakura began, looking back at her as she went through another rack of swimsuits. "What's your breast size?" Asked the pinkette before she walked over. "I do not know." Himari replied, wondering why Sakura would ask such a perverted question. It was then that Sakura's arms reached around from behind and grabbed her breasts in an attempt to measure them. "Wh-what art thou doing..?!" Himari managed to get out, as Sakura squeezed her breasts. "87?! No way... 88?!?" Sakura exclaimed in shock as she got a feel for Himari's size. It was then that realization struck her. "You're not wearing a bra either, are you...?! Those clothes don't accent the breasts..." Himari barely held back a moan as Sakura continued to squeeze her breasts. 'Man... And she's a cat, too! What does she eat to get them so big?!' Sakura wondered in mild awe. Himari surpressed another moan as she managed to speak. "Ah... Please, s-stop..." She managed to get out just before Sakura finally stopped groping her, right when Naruto lightly chopped her on the back of the head to snap her out of her thoughts. "Cut that out! It's obscene, and you're starting to creep the other people here out!" Naruto scolded. While Sakura backed away and sighed. "Oh, fine then. We'll just pick one that looks good on you... So why don't you try some on?" She asked Himari,

Soon, Naruto and Sakura were in front of the changing rooms waiting for Himari to come out after putting on one of the swimsuits the pinkette had picked out. When the door opened, it revealed Himari wearing a floral print two piece that perfectly accented her bust. However, something about it just didn't feel right. "That one is a halter neck. It's a pretty standard style, really! It's cute, too." Gesturing for Himari to head back inside, she proceeded to wait for her to get the next suit on. Soon, she came out wearing diagonally striped red and pink tankini, which appeared to just barely fit her upper body. "That one's a tankini. It's not as attractive, but it's still easy to swing a sword in." The pinkette explained, before repeating the process. This time, Himari came out wearing a dark pink one piece with lightly-colored frills around the edges. "This one is a one piece with a soft silhouette. No... No... Those frills don't look good on you at all, do they...?" She asked, before adopting a thoughtful position. "As much as it pains me to say it, the sexy type seems to look much better on you.." Naruto just stood in the background, his face crimson as he tried to look away. 'I really shouldn't be here seeing this... And isn't Sakura getting into this a little too much...?'

"Well, let's find a suitable bikini!" Sakura exclaimed, clenching her fists in determination, while Naruto just sweatdropped at his friend's antics. 'Yup... She's way too into this...' He thought, a deadpan expression on his face, which was soon replaced by a blush when he saw what Himari had tried on this time. "These are low riders. They have some reasons for decoration." Sakura explained, as she nodded in approval, while her childhood friend just stared in awe. 'Whoa...' Himari caught him staring almost immediately, however. "... I will take this one." She said, before heading back into the changing room to switch back to her kimono. "Do thine shopping. I will get changed." Himari finished as she closed the curtain to the changing room. "A split-second decision?!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, while Naruto just sighed. 'Sh-she saw right through me... Completely, to boot... The instant I thought it looked good on her...'

* * *

At the Main Hall of the Department Store...

* * *

"Why doth the price be so high for so little cloth?" Himari asked, still a bit shocked by the cost of the swimsuit. Sakura just scratched the back of her head sheepishly and answered, since Naruto was using the restroom at the time. "That's just how swimsuits are, Himari." She said, before heading off in the direction of a different shop. "I'll be back in a bit. I need to get something real quick." The pinkette said as she headed off. Sitting down on the bench nearby, Himari looked around at the people passing by, taking in the appearance of their clothes, before looking at her own outfit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Himari. . . . Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked as he approached Himari, looking around curiously. Instead of answering, she quickly grabbed his hand, and began to drag him away. "H-hey... Don't grab my hand so... H-Himari?" He tried to get her to stop dragging him along, but to no avail. "Himari, wait a minute! What's going on? Did a spirit show up or something?" He asked, getting a bit worried by her silence. However, she soon turned around quickly to face him. "Young master, do these japanese clothes please thee?" She asked, confusing the blond. "Huh?" Was all he managed to say. Placing a hand to her chest, as a blush adorned her cheeks, Himari looked him right in the eyes. "W-what I am asking thee... Doth my appearance please thee? P-people often concern themselves with their surroundings, and they have an image to uphold..." She paused, looking down at her feet. "But, I... do too... So..." She shook her head. "No. Do not concern thyself with it." She said, further confusing the blond, until he noticed she was looking at the clothes of others with no small amount of desire in her eyes.

Grinning foxily, Naruto realized what she wanted, and placed his hands on her shoulders, before beginning to guide her to the Clothes Shop. "How stupid of me! We can't stop here, not yet! There's still some things we forgot to buy!" He said cheerfully, confusing the catgirl as to what he was talking about. "Y-young master..." She started, but was silenced when he gently placed a finger to her lips. "Come on, let's go." He said, before guiding her into the store.

* * *

Inside the Clothes Shop...

* * *

Himari watched on as Naruto went through several racks of clothes, as if searching for something important. "I think japanese clothes look great on you, dattebayo. But, it would be nice to have some cute western clothes around too, don't you think?" Naruto asked, smiling back at her. She blinked in surprise. "You master... How did thou know that I wanted clothes?" the catgirl asked, earning a wink from Naruto. "Well, I just knew." He replied, grinning still. She quickly turned away, holding her hands to her heart as she smiled to herself. 'I knew it... The young master doth understand me~!' She thought happily, while Naruto continued to look through the racks of clothes. 'It was quite easy to tell since she was looking at clothes with so much desire in her eyes...' Naruto thought, glad for his ability to see things like that better than most.

'I guess a nice, clean white dress would be best... Maybe something with a bit of red that suits Himari's image...' Naruto thought, as he continued to browse through the selection. 'Sakura ended up choosing the swimsuit, after all. So I at least can choose some clothes...' Soon, he found something he felt would look good on Himari, and turned to face her while holding it out to her. "Here, why don't you try this on? I'm not sure if it'll fit or not, though." Himari blinked again, before nodding. "Very well." It was then, however, that she could see Sakura approaching. Not wanting the moment between her and Naruto to be ruined, she quickly grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the changing room with her while closing the curtain in one swift motion. "Nani?!" Naruto exlcaimed before he hit the back of the changing room, face first.

"Itai.... What was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his sore face, only to be silenced when Himari gently placed one of her delicate hands over his mouth. "Shh... Be quiet." She said, before peering out the curtain. "Geeze, where did those two go?! Naruto won't answer his cell, either..." Sakura growled as she stormed past the changing rooms, a tickmark clear on her forehead. After making sure the coast was clear, Himari turned to face Naruto, who had a confused expression on his face. "So... Why did we have to hide?" the blond asked, only to be shushed again."Young master..." She began, before letting her kimono top begin to slide down, as she pressed her body against Naruto's. "I do not know how to put on western clothes!" She exclaimed, before leaning in closer, so her face was barely inches away from his. "Dress me...." She whispered huskily.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?! You've gotta' be kidding!" He stammered out, as Himari wrapped her arms around him. "Thou hast seen me naked but a mere few days ago, did thou not? 'Tis nothing then." Himari replied, causing Naruto to blush even more. "Th-that was just for a second!" It was then, though, that Himari's expression turned serious. "If you do not dress me, I shall let Sakura know you were in here doing perverted things to me..." the catgirl threatened, causing Naruto to begin to sweat nervously. "No... Not that... Please don't... Ah!" As if touched by a saving grace, realization struck the blond right then. "Your school uniform! You're always able to put on your uniform, aren't you!" He exclaimed hurriedly, causing Himari to pout. 'Damn... He saw right through me...' She thought as she released Naruto and let him leave the changing room so she could try on the dress he picked out for her.

After a few moments of waiting, the curtain opened, allowing Naruto to see how Himari looked in the dress. "'Tis on, young master." She said, before doing a quick twirl to show off the entire dress. "Tada~! What dost thou think?" Naruto blushed as he took in her appearance. The dress was simple, yet at the same time, beautiful, a pure white with red lining, and a red ribbon tied in front of her bust. The skirt of the dress matched the top, with a red inner lining. 'Whoa... It looks amazing on her...!' He thought as he couldn't help but stare. Quickly turning around to hide her smirk, Himari made her decision. "I'll take it." She said, shocking Naruto. "You're quick to decide!" He exclaimed in response.

"Listen, girls usually have trouble deciding what to buy. It seems like they have fun when they go shopping, but..." Naruto tried to explain, only to be cut off when Himari gently placed a finger over his lips. "I am not one to have troubles. This will suffice." the catgirl said, smiling softly at the blond, who couldn't help but blush again. When she removed her finger, he spoke. "I-I see. Then perhaps we should try one more..." He offered, only for Himari to shake her head. "'Tis not necessary. This is the first outfit that thou hast chosen for me. 'Twill not be possible to find anything better today." Himari said, causing Naruto to look away, blushing yet again. 'Damn... Not good... She really hit the mark with that comment just now...' He thought as he held his hand to his chest. He nearly jumped when Himari grabbed his arm from behind. "If thou dost buy too much for me, I will have nothing to be grateful for~." She said happily, as she clung to Naruto's arm. He blinked when he felt he breasts pressing onto his arm. 'Uh.. She doesn't wear a bra either...?' He wondered.

"Shopkeeper! Shopkeeper, o'er yonder! I will take this dress!" Himari called out to the clerk, causing both him and Naruto to sweatdrop. "A-alright, that'll be 2,098 yen, please." The clerk managed to get out, while Naruto pulled out the amount specified, and handed it over. 'If she were to move too much, or jump up and down, they're sure to bounce around all over the place... I should do my best to not let any other guy see her...' Naruto thought.

* * *

That night, at Naruto's House...

* * *

"So, you left me alone, went off with Himari and had yourself a lot of fun, eh?" Sakura asked menacingly as she watched the scene before her. Naruto was flailing around on the ground, trying to get Ranmaru off his face before it was completely clawed off by the cat."Gaaaah! I'm sorry, Sakura!! I really am!!" He exclaimed, still failing to pry the scratching cat off. "You'd like to go buy me some cute clothes too, wouldn't you?" She asked. Not getting an answer, she repeated herself. "WOULDN'T YOU?!" Naruto gulped nervously as he finally got Ranmaru off, his scratches already healing up. "Ma'am! Yes, ma'am! It would do me great pleasure if you would let me buy you some clothes!" He said fearfully, not wanting to have Ranmaru be ordered to attack him again. Himari, in the meantime, wasn't paying attention to the scene before her. She was in her own little world, happy with the fact she had gotten clothes from Naruto...

* * *

Naruto's P.o.V., Later on...

* * *

So, today was pretty interesting. I got closer to Himari, helped pick out some clothes and a swimsuit for her, and again, got mauled by Sakura's cat, Ranmaru, again... At least I heal fast...

Tonight, my dream lasted a bit longer... I saw more of the fight between the man and the fox. The man was surrounded by this strange blue light, while the fox was covered in a similar red light. The man seemed to make some gesture with his hands, and soon, he became dozens, while the first one created a strange sphere in his hands... I wonder what it means... What does this all have to do with me? All I know is that somehow, it's connected to Himari's arrival in my life, because it's only been after then that these dreams started happening... Maybe some day, I'll figure out the meaning behind them, but for now... I'll just sleep on it.

* * *

Chapter 04: A Neko Tease Shopping Trip.... Complete!

* * *

A/N: Some humorous interaction between the main trio, some fluff, and the beginning of an Insight on how the recent events have been affecting Naruto. What do the strange dreams mean? Will Naruto's latent power ever awaken? Will Sakura stop sicking Ranmaru on Naruto? And will Himari ever get what she really wants out of Naruto? Only one way to find out, and that's to stay tuned for the future chapters of Omamori Naruto! So, please review!

Special: Be sure to check out my new forum here, "Crimson Moon Lounge: Ideas, Fanworks, and The Like", and my profile for fic ideas that're up for adoption! Until next time, Ja Ne!


	5. An Ocean Neko's Scramble

Omamori Naruto

A Naruto/Omamori Himari Crossover Fanfic by Shinkutsuki Zero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Matra Milan respectively.

* * *

Chapter 05: An Ocean Neko's Scramble  


* * *

"Ah, the beach!!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly, while striking a dramatic pose. "Summer! The Beach! Chicks in swimsuits!" Steam seemed to blow out from his nose as he surveyed the area. "Do you know what would make this scene perfect, Naruto?!" the dog boy asked as he turned around to face his long-time friend. Naruto just sighed. "Uh... Swimming in the ocean?" The blonde replied tentatively, only to get punched in the face by an irate Kiba. "WRONG!! Thing sexier, more erotic! Think more on the Erotic side!!" He raved, while Naruto just rubbed his face a bit while glaring at him. "I think you're getting a bit too wound up all of a sudden..." He muttered, causing the class pervert to look at him as if he were crazy. "Nani?!You mean to tell me that as a man you don't get all pumped up just by looking at them?!"

"Geeze, you really shouldn't be saying stuff like that in public..." Sakura said disapprovingly in response to Kiba's behavior, while Ino just sighed and shook her head. "There's no way we know him..." She muttered, looking away. Himari, however, remained silent, her gaze cast slightly downwards. "Ah... My blood is rising and collecting. Erotic thoughts are racing through my head..." Kiba said happily, a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Naruto just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "If you get burned by your classmates, the consequences will only cause you problems, so please cut it out..." The blonde said, while Sakura was slowly cracking her knuckles, ready to give the dog-boy a brain-duster, only to get held back by Naruto.

"I suppose, but just look at Noihara-san's breasts!" Kiba began, making squeezing motions with his hands. "Their size... their shape... Every guy in school wants to get their hands on them!" He exclaimed, causing Naruto to sigh. "Well, they were rather soft..." He muttered before he could think about the consequences. Kiba grabbed him by the throat and began to shake him wildly. "What the fuck did you just say?! I'll strangle you!!" He said angrily, while Naruto managed to pry himself free of his friend's grasp. "I didn't say anything, so don't mind me..." Kiba almost immediately forgot his rage, and resumed daydreaming aloud about Himari. "All the guys from the other classes call her "The Mysterious Huge-Breasted Transfer Student Babe", you know? To think that I would get to see her in a swimsuit! My brain's on fire! Primitive libido is-" He was cut off when Sakura finally gave him the well-deserved brain duster. "If you don't relocate yourself to somewhere far away post haste, I'm going to drown you in the freaking ocean!" She exclaimed angrily, a tick-mark clear on her forehead.

"Let's hurry and find a spot to set up before the mutt wakes up." suggested Ino, much to the relief of the others present and concious in the group. However, it was right then that something caught Naruto's eye. "...? What's wrong, Himari? You don't look very happy..." He asked, walking up to the catgirl with a concerned expression on his face. She paused briefly, before turning around and giving the blond a warm smile."Hmm... 'Tis nothing. Do not let it bother thee."

After a few minutes, the group, including a calmed-down Kiba(Who had been threatened rather harshly by Sakura and Ino) had almost finished setting up their spot on the beach, there was only one thing left to get. "All right, I'll go rent a parasol. Naruto, come with me." Sakura called back as she began to head to one of the many stands on the beach, while Naruto just nodded before following her, missing Himari's sigh of relief at being able to drop the act for a bit. The two walked in silence for a bit, before Sakura tried to start up some small talk. "H-hey, I just bought this swimsuit the other day too, you know?" Naruto blinked, just now noticing what she said was true. It was different than the swimsuit he had seen her wear in the past. "Yeah... It looks good on you. It's really cute." He said, smiling foxily, causing her to blush as his words echoed through her mind. Turning around to hid her blush, she clenched a fist victoriously. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!!' Naruto just blinked in confusion at her antics.

Once Sakura was done with her mental victory cheer, the duo resumed their trek to rent a parasol, only to stop when they noticed a large crowd gathering around the Shaved Ice stand. "Hey, look. Some girl with really pale skin has eaten 15 bowls of shaved ice! … And she's still going!" Said one bystander in the crowd. "15? It's more like 16, man. Shouldn't someone stop her, or something?" Asked another. Naruto just looked up at the stand, a bit curious as to who could cause such a ruckus just by eating so much shaved ice. "Sounds like there's a girl causing quite a stir up there..." Sakura just shook her head and continued on the way. "You've got lady Pompuss, and no one should cause quite the stir she could..." She said, before turning back to the blond. "Come on, we need to get that parasol." Naruto just nodded, and gave one last look at the shaved ice stand, before following after his childhood friend.

Meanwhile, at the stand, a young-looking girl was finishing up her current bowl of shaved ice, making the total 17, before she turned to the server. "Another bowl... please." She asked in a soft voice, causing the crowd to gasp in surprise and the server to gulp nervously. "A-alright." The young woman replied, before quickly getting another bowl of shaved ice ready for the girl that was providing a great deal of business for her stand. Said girl just gazed out to the ocean as she waited. 'He's here.... He's got guts coming to a place with this much... water...'

* * *

After the parasol was gotten and the spot was finished being set up....  


* * *

Himari could be seen sitting near where the sand met the water, holding a hand to her chest as the tide gently brushed against her legs. Naruto blinked as he saw this, and walked up to her, curious about her odd behavior. "What's wrong, Himari? You're not going to go swimming?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. "Young master... I will remain here, so do not concern thyself with me. Go and play." She said, offering a warm smile to try and hide how she was feeling. It was then, however, that Sakura decided to make her presence know as she got behind the catgirl, a smug grin on her face. "What's this?! I knew it, the little kitty cat's afraid of water, is she?!" She exclaimed, causing Himari to nearly jump if it hadn't been for all her experience and training keeping her from showing her fear. "H-how preposterous!! I am not afraid of water!" The catgirl replied angrily.

"Hm.... Well, she's always okay with taking a bath in warm or cold water, so I don't think that's it..." Naruto interjected, as he adopted a thoughtful position. 'Which can only mean she's afraid to go places where her feet can't reach the bottom... How cute.' Sakura thought, smirking before she threw an inflatable orca to Himari, who caught it with a surprised expression on her face. "Cat's like fish, right? I'll let you borrow this one." The pinkette said as she clung to Naruto's arm. "After all, you came all this way. Have some fun!" Himari just smiled slightly, and nodded. "Thanks." Of course, there was one thing crossing her mind as she held the inflatable toy. 'An orca doth not be a fish, Sakura...'

Soon, the group, save for Himari, were enjoying playing with a beach ball in the surf, passing it around through various passes. After a while, Sakura clung to Naruto, as if something had grabbed her, when in reality, nothing had even touched her. "Eeek!" She got out, while hiding her smile at being so close to her friend, while Ino just huffed in the background. "Oh, come on! What's with all the commotion?" Meanwhile, Kiba had donned a pair of goggles he seemed to produce from nowhere. "And now it's off to the underwater paradise! Babes, here I come!" He exclaimed proudly before going underwater. Sakura and Ino just glared in his direction. "That pervert is really starting to piss me off..." Sakura growled, itching to give him another brain-duster.. "Let's just kill him." Ino followed up.

While Kiba was off causing perverted mischief, much to the disdain of the female part of their group, Naruto began to look around for Himari, a bit concerned for the catgirl due to her behavior. 'Himari...' Meanwhile, said catgirl was laying atop the inflatable orca as it drifted along in the water. She tightened her grip on the handles, sighing. 'Alas... I cannot seem to tame my senses... How pathetic...' She thought, grimacing at her own reaction to the ocean. 'That a large volume of water doth scare me as if I were still a babe...' She sighed at this. 'But it doth seem... As if I have drifted a fair distance from the shore...' She began to carefully shift her position atop the orca. 'W-what should I do...?' She was about to continue her musings, when suddenly a mop of blond hair burst out from the water in front of her, startling her to the point where her cat ears popped out involuntarily for a moment. "Nyaaaaa?!!" She exclaimed, while Naruto just offered a foxy grin. "Are you alright, Himari? You've drifted quite a ways out." He asked, his concern showing through yet again.

"Y-young master?! D-do not startle me so, you insolent fool!!" Himari yelled at the blond, who just blinked in surprise. "What's with you? I just came to check on you because I was worried..." Himari just glared at him. "Haa! Hold thy tongue! Just leave me be! Even if I die-" The rest of her rant was cut off when a wave came from behind, and knocked her underwater. "Himari!!" Acting quickly, ?Naruto dove under, and reached out to her sinking form, trying to pull her back to the surface, only for her to pull him closer, resulting in his head being smothered by her breasts. "H-hey, stop struggling... Stop grabbing me..." He tried to say, but only managed a muffled, garbled mesh of words that could not be understood, before he managed to get both of them to the water's surface. "Fwaaaah!" Himari practically gulped air down the second her mouth was above the water, all while continuing to cling to Naruto, though she was no longer suffocating him with her bust.

As the both of them tried to catch their breath, Naruto took note of just how close together their faces were. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Himari smiled slightly at him. 'Th-this is not a good situation... And this feeling...' The blond thought as he blushed slightly. Smiling slightly to herself, Himari pulled Naruto closer. "Young Master, I cannot see the orca." She said, a bit worried now. "O-oh? We can find it in a bit... Anyways, Himari... Y-your bikini top rolled up...If you don't fix it..." Naruto was cut off by her pressing a finger to his lips, while pressing herself against the blond more. "I do not want to.... I-if I were to let go, I would sink to the bottom of the sea and drown...!" She replied, a nervous expression clear on her face. Naruto, who was mimicking a tomato rather well, tried to calm her down. "Y-you'll be alright. I won't let that happen..." It was the that something occurred to him, causing him to turn an even deeper shade of red. 'A-are her nipples getting hard?!!' He was about to try and fix Himari's bikini top for her, when they were both tugged underwater by an unseen force. "!!" Caught off guard, both Naruto and Himari blacked out soon from a lack of oxygen...

* * *

At an Open Underwater Cavern...

* * *

Both Himari and Naruto could be seen laying on the ground, out cold still. The young girl from the shaved ice stand earlier soon stepped out from the shadows, slowly approaching the unconcious blond. "The descendant of the Uzumaki family of Demon Slayers... Someone who uses spirits to destroy other spirits is one who should avoid confrontation with them..." She spoke softly, while running a hand through his hair. Naruto soon began to stir, opening his eyes slowly and blinking several times to adjust to the lighting. "Ngh... W-what the...?" He asked dazedly, still a bit dazed from nearly drowning. He snapped into full awareness, however, when he felt something, or someone, sit down on top of his stomach. "!! Y-you! You're that girl that appeared in the river...!" He exclaimed fearfully. "I.... warned you... If you awaken as a demon slayer, you will destroy the balance between Humans and Spirits..." The girl said, her gaze fixed on his face. Naruto could only blink in confusion. "N-nani?" He asked, only for the girl to lean down closer to his face. "Would you like me to cut out your tongue, or kill you...? I'll let you.... decide." She said, before swiftly jumping backwards and off him to avoid a kick from Himari, who quickly caught a razor icicle that was flung at her in retaliation.

Naruto scrambled into a sitting position as hope began to fill him again. "Himari?! Are you alright?!" He exclaimed, worried. "Do not concern thyself with me, What is more important is if thou art unharmed, young master?" She replied, looking back at the blond with a smile, before turning her gaze to the girl before them. "Thou canst create an icicle out of water... Art thou a Mizuchi?" She asked, earning a nod from the girl. "Indeed.... I am. You must be Noihara, The Crimson Blade... The traitor who still sides with the Uzumaki family to this day...." The girl replied, giving what seemed to be a mild glare. 'This doth be bad... I do not have Yasutsuna with me, and in a place with so much water...' Himari was a bit worried with the situation, but didn't show it. "I am sorry young master, but thou willst have to endure." She said to the blond behind her, who just looked at her. "Himari...?" He asked, before noticing she had let her cat ears and tail out. "I shall try to get thee out of this place as swiftly as possible."

"Go on without me, Young Master!" Himari exclaimed as she lunged at the opposing spirit, who just sighed. "How futile. I'll just kill you first.... then." She said, before a rising vortex of water engulfed Himari, much to the catgirl's shock. The young mizuchi gave a slightly satisfied smile at this. "I've caught you... I replenished my powers earlier, so the volume of water I can control has.... gone up." Naruto jumped to his feet, concern clear on his face. "Himari!!" Said catgirl, who just managed to get to the top of the vortex, looked down at him. "What dost thou think thou art doing?! Hurry up and get out of here!" She called out to him over the rushing water, before she was sucked back into the vortex. The mizuchi just shook her head. "You can go ahead and run... Without the kitty cat by your side, I can kill you anytime I want..." Naruto clenched his teeth as his anger began to rise at the situation. The young mizuchi could only step back in surprise as she could have sworn she saw a crimson demonic aura briefly surrounding the blond as his eyes flickered from their normal ocean blue to a fierce red for a moment. Dashing forward, Naruto headed towards the vortex, surprising the young girl further. "Like I can just run away!!" He exclaimed angrily, before reaching out towards the vortex once he was close enough. "Himari, give me your hand!! I'll pull you out of there!" He reached into the swirling pillar of water, as the young girl just looked on. 'He is helping a spirit despite being a demon slayer... What a fool... Besides, that whirlpool will not let anyone out once they are.... inside.'

Naruto struggled against the current of the vortex to get to Himari, who could only look at the blond in disbelief. 'You insolent fool! Why hast thou... not escaped...?!' Himari tried to get closer, holding out her hand, as Naruto swam with all his might. 'Himari...!!' Just when he felt like he couldn't swim any more, and his breath was running out, they were able to grab each others hand, shocking the Mizuchi greatly. "They're holding hands....? The Uzumaki demon slayers are.... strange. But if I were to let him live, we spirits..." She trailed off, watching the scene play out before her. Meanwhile, Himari was holding on to Naruto, who was just barely concious at this point from the lack of oxygen. 'This doth not bode well. If this doth persist, both me and the young master will drown... I have no choice...' Gripping the icicle from earlier, Himari swung it with as much force as she could muster in the opposing current of water.

The young girl blinked, as a spot of crimson appeared in the vortex of water, and was slowly growing. ".... The whirlpool is turning... red?" Realization quickly dawned on the spirit as here eyes widened slightly. "She couldn't.... have...." The vortex of water rapidly started to lose stability, before collapsing in a huge splash. When the water settled, Himari could be seen with the icicle piercing her leg, while she was holding Naruto who was coughing and trying to catch his breath. "I am glad thy icicles melt slowly." the catgirl said with a smirk as she stared down the mizuchi. "I can hardly believe... that you... did that." She replied, stepping back a bit. Himari's smirk widened slightly. "Just as I thought. Thou canst only control normal water. If another spirit's blood doth be present, thou cannot control it." The young mizuchi began to get a bit nervous as one of the secrets to her powers was found out, before she gestured to the ocean behind them in the open area of the cavern. "A.... And so what....?! There's still a lot of water left here..." Himari's smirk faltered a bit at this. "That doth be... true." Naruto, who had finally recovered, looked at Himari's wounded leg, before looking back up to her. "Himari...?" 'She... did that to save me...?' He thought, shocked.

"This time, thou shouldest escape, young master. I shall buy thee time to get away from the oce-" She was cut off when Naruto stood up, looking rather upset. "Cut that out!! You inflicted such a big wound on youself to save me..." He paused, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, causing her to meet his gaze. "Do you really think I'd be happy if something happened to you?! Do you really think I'd say 'Phew! I'm saved'?! Of course I wouldn't!! So, if you're planning to sacrifice yourself to save me, stop right now, because I don't want to see that happen!! Not you one of my most precious people!!" Himari blinked, surprised at Naruto's declaration. "Y-young master... This doth not be the time to say such things. This is what I must do to fufill my duty to protect thee..." She tried to reason, only for Naruto to cross his arms. "No, absolutely not! So start thinking of a way for both of us to get out of this alive!"

The young mizuchi remained silent throughout Naruto's little speech, looking at the pair intently. 'This boy... Uzumaki Naruto... What is with him...? Something is strange about what he is saying.... to that cat...' She thought, before jumping to the highest ledge above, catching the attention of the duo. "I will withdraw today out of pity for such a foolish simpleton.... of a demon slayer. But rest assured that before you slay any more spirits.... I will kill you... You would be wise.... to remember that." With that said, the young mizuchi dissolved harmlessly into water, leaving the pair behind to treat Himari's wound and to get back to shore....

* * *

Chapter 05: An Ocean Neko's Scramble....... Complete!

* * *

A/N: Wow. Here we are at chapter 5, and nearing the end of the first volume's worth of chapters. Relax, readers, as I have access to other volumes, so the story can continue easily. We learn a bit more about Himari, Naruto proves that he does care for Himari, and the mysterious mizuchi makes her reappearance! What will happen next? Find out by staying tuned for the next chapter of Omamori Naruto!!

Also, feel free to adopt either my old fic, "His World", or one of the ideas posted on my profile here! I'd really appreciate it if they could get a home with a good author!


	6. Nekos and Water

Omamori Naruto

An Omamori Himari/Naruto Crossover Fanfic

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari, nor am I making any money off of this work of fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Omamori Himari belongs to Matra Milan.  


* * *

Chapter 06: Nekos and Water  


* * *

Unkown Location...  


* * *

Several spirits could be seen gathered around a lone girl, each with different shapes and sizes, and majority of them rather grotesque. Silence seemed to permeate the area, until one of the spirits began to speak up, it's gaze locked on the girl. "Thou were supposed to kill that demon-slayer boy, but thou hast let him get away... Why is that, Shizuku?" It rasped out, it's voice obviously rough from it's years of struggling to survive. A second spirit, which appeared to be a large eyeball with a waist and two legs, spoke next. "They doth pose a great threat to us, slaying our 'grotesque' kind, and claiming it to be for humanity..." A third spirit, this one having a humanoid shape, but with a long head, dark green skin, and no visible eyes, replied. "But he doth be accompanied by Noihara, the Crimson Blade. There be no dealing with him unless you get through her." The fourth spirit, which bore a strong resemblance to a mix between a hippo and a crocodile, shot the third spirit a look. "Don't be an idiot!! The one's who are going to be wiped out are us!!" It said, visibly panicked.

The third spirit looked back to the girl known as Shizuku, who was clad in a white and blue sundress. "Shizuku, you know what they did to your family and-"He was cut off by her cold tone of voice. "Don't finish.... that. There's one more thing I want to... affirm...."

* * *

At Naruto's Home....  


* * *

Himari could be found sitting in the living room, her bandaged leg propped up on the couch as she rested her arm on her knee. Her gaze was unfocused, as she went over Naruto's proclamations from the previous day, when they had been attacked by the mizuchi.

_"Cut that out!! You inflicted such a big wound on yourself to save me..." He paused, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, causing her to meet his gaze. "Do you really think I'd be happy if something happened to you?! Do you really think I'd say 'Phew! I'm saved'?! Of course I wouldn't!! So, if you're planning to sacrifice yourself to save me, stop right now, because I don't want to see that happen!! Not to one of my most precious people!!"_

Himari closed her eyes as she forced back a tear or two from showing. 'Thou art too kind... Young Master. If thou art not adequately prepared, thou cannot fight against a spirit... Why canst thou not understand...?' She sighed, before looking up to the ceiling. 'Thy awakening is not quick in coming, thus thou shouldest take this time to prepare thyself.' Himari's musings were cut short, however, when the front door suddenly burst open, revealing a rather cheerful-looking Sakura. "Well Hello~ everyone! Naruto, how're ya' doing?" She exclaimed, making sure everyone in the house could hear her. Himari just looked at her, before shaking her head. "... Ah, 'tis just Sakura." Said pinkette placed her hands on her hips as she shot the catgirl a look. "Well, Lady Pompuss, is your wound all better now?" She asked, despite not really being concerned at all.

Himari turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmph! A wee wound such as this need nothing more than a good licking to heal right up." She said, causing Sakura to grin cheekily. "Can your tongue even reach that far?" She asked, only to pause for a few moments as something occurred to her, causing her expression to change to one of shock. "... Wait, you're not telling me you intend for Naruto lick it for you.... Are you?!" The pinkette got out, as she shakily pointed an accusing finger at Himari, who just blushed. "P-perish the thought!! What sort of embarassing rot floweth through thy head?!" The catgirl snapped back, blushing still, earning a sigh of relief from Sakura.

"Whew... Anyways, it really surprised me to see you get yourself injured, after you went through all that trouble to go to the beach..." Sakura paused, her gaze drifting to the bandaged wound on Himari's leg. "What happened there? It's a stab wound, right?" She asked, causing Himari to shake her head slowly. "'Tis nothing. Forget it." Sakura sighed at the catgirl's response, before turning away slightly. "You protected Naruto, right..? ….T-thank you." The pinkette got out, surprising Himari a good deal. 'She... Thanked me? If the young master would do that, I.... What am I thinking?' She stopped her train of thought as she recalled something she had accepted a long time ago. 'I am only the blade that protects the young master — I must not desire anything in return...'

Flopping down onto the couch on the spot next to Himari, Sakura let out a sigh. "So... Where's Naruto?" Himari just closed her eyes and leaned her head back a bit. "He doth be sleeping." This caused Sakura to snap to attention. "What did you say?! It's already noon, for kami's sake! How long does he plan on using Summer Vacation as an excuse for sleeping in?!" the pinkette exclaimed, partly astounded at how long her childhood friend could sleep in. Himari just shook her head before looking over to Sakura. "He hath been looking after me while I slept too. So canst thou not pester him so?" She asked, honestly wanting to let Naruto have some time to relax after the trying events that took place on the beach. "Don't tell me you're in his bed again....!!" Sakura growled out, glaring at the catgirl. "We have not shared bed since thou hast made a ruckus worthy of raising the dead." She replied calmly.

It was then that a yawn caught the two girls' attention. Looking over to the doorway, they saw Naruto stretching a bit, clad in a loose t-shirt and shorts. "G'morning, Himari." He greeted cheerfully once he finished stretching, before noticing his childhood friend on the couch next to Himari. "Oh, you came over today, Sakura? G'morning to you too." He said with a foxy grin.

"Young Master...", Himari began, only to be cut off by Sakura. "Just what time do you think it is already?! It's past morning, baka!!" The blond just blinked, before sighing and turning to Himari. "Oh, Himari, how's your leg doing now?" He asked, hoping for good news regarding her injury. Averting her gaze as a light blush painted her cheeks, the cat girl nodded. "It doth be well. Worry naught..." This earned a slightly upset smile from Naruto, who could read the tone of her voice. "I-I see..."

Deciding to change the subject, hopefully for the better, Naruto stretched a bit, before groaning. "Ugh, I'm sweating from when I was asleep... I'm gonna' hop into the shower for a bit." Both of the other two present nodded in acknowledgment, before Sakura stood up. "All right, I'll fix you up something in the meantime, then."

* * *

In the bathrooom....  


* * *

Naruto smiled to himself as he allowed himself to sink into the hot water of the bathtub, idly watching the steam rising from the surface. Sitting up, the blond began to think about the situation. 'This is kind of awkward... It's hard to look Himari in the eyes...' He sighed, clenching his fist just below the surface of the water, causing some to splash upwards. 'She got hurt protecting me from that spirit, and I'm not sure of exactly how I feel about that...' Naruto looked up to the ceiling, hoping it'd have the answers he was looking for.

'She talks about demon-slaying all of a sudden... And yet I want to cling onto the lifestyle we have now without shattering our ordinary life...' The whisker-marked blond was brought out of his thoughts when something in the tub caught his eye. Blinking in surprise, he gave it a long, hard look. "Hmmm? What's this? And why does it have so much hair..?" He said to nobody in particular as he reached down and hefted whatever it was out of the water. Imagine his surprise when it was revealed to be the Mizuchi from the other day, wearing a soaking wet sundress.

"Wha...?!" He gaped, unaware of his hands being perfectly placed over her small chest. An awkward silence reigned over the two for a while, before one of them finally spoke. "... Would you like me to shriek and yell 'Hands off!' or slap you in the face, no questions asked..? I'll let you make.... the decision." Naruto blinked once. Twice. Three times, before he finally managed to reply. "GAAAAAAAH!!!" In the other room, Sakura and Himari shared a look upon hearing the blond's scream. Rushing to the bathroom door, the pinkette immediately opened it. "What's wrong, Naruto?! I'm coming in, okay? I promise I won't look!" She exclaimed as she stepped in, only to pause as she took in the sight laid before her.

"T-there's a drowned girl in the furo...?!" Sakura managed to get out through her shock, while Himari immediately sprung into action. "Young Master, get down!!" The catgirl exclaimed as she dashed forward, sword in hand, before slicing the mizuchi clean in two... Only for her to dissolve into water. "Such a clean swing in such a confined space is something only the Crimson Blade could do." Her voice sounded throughout the room, before her body reformed behind Naruto, with her arms wrapped around his torso. "But you can't attack me like this..." Himari glared at the mizuchi, but didn't move to attack again.

"You're after me again...?! Why?!" Naruto asked, annoyance clear in his tone. The mizuchi leaned forward so her mouth was right next to his ear. "... Over 100 years ago, the Jibashiri family, one of the twelve families of demon slayers.... Destroyed my entire... clan. All we were doing is living in our lake... Humans worshiped us as Water Gods of their own accord. They offered us gifts, and then they came to... destroy us." She explained, her voice containing a faint solemn tone. "All we ever wanted to do was just live.... our lives."

Himari blinked, before something occurred to her. "What doth that have to do with the Young Master?!" She demanded, glare returning full force. "It has a lot to do." The mizuchi replied, as she gripped Naruto's shoulders firmly. "Demon slayers are.... evil." Naruto looked down, his eyes slowly glazing over. 'Think, self... Why does she want to kill you...? Is it all part of some grudge against Demon Slayers...? But... I don't want... to fight...' With a splash, the blonde fell face first into the water, as the mizuchi let him go. "Y-young master?!" Himari exclaimed in surprise. "Eeeek!! Naruto!!" Sakura shrieked. "It appears that he... passed out."

* * *

Unknown Location...  


* * *

"Naruto..." A voice called out, earning the blond's attention. "Huh? Who's there?" Looking around, Naruto noticed that he was hovering just above the same scene he had been seeing in his dreams. Looking down, he saw a blond man holding a baby, while standing atop a giant toad, facing down a giant nine-tailed fox. "Forgive me, son... I wish I could find an alternative to this..." The man apologized, before a bright light engulfed the blond's vision. "Kuh...!"

* * *

Naruto's Room...  


* * *

"Uh!" His eyes snapping open, began to look around immediately, searching for any sign of the blond man, only to be greeted by three faces hovering over him. "Young Master!" Himari exclaimed in relief. "He came... to." The mizuchi deadpanned. "Don't do that to us again!" Sakura scolded. Sitting up, Naruto tried to remember what happened before he saw that dream again. "Oh! I passed out in the furo, didn't I...?" At this, both Sakura and Himari blushed brightly, giving off various excuses. "We didn't see anything!" They finally said in unison, only for the mizuchi to give a small smirk of amusement. "They got a good look at everything." She deadpanned again, causing both of the other girls' blushes to intensify, and for Naruto to develop one of his own.

"'Twas not anything we could do. A wet body must be dried off!" Himari tried to explain, while Sakura remained silent. Naruto merely smiled a bit, before his attention was brought back to the Mizuchi, who was sitting a little bit away from them. "... It seems that you are absolute morons when it comes to fighting..." Grinning sheepishly, the blond scratched the back of his head. "I never had any intention of fighting in the first place. Though if you're going to attack, Himari is going to protect me, after all." Said catgirl nodded in confirmation. "Indeed." The mizuchi shook her head. "... Who can prove... that?" Naruto just blinked, and offered up a simple "Huh?" in response. This seemed to trigger the mizuchi's hidden temper.

"What proof of any form do you have that you are a demon slayer not out to kill spirits?! What can you do to quell the voices of resentment from all the spirits that have been slain?! What??!" She yelled, glaring at the trio before her. "Answer me, Uzumaki Naruto! Answer me!!" Silence reigned over the room for a brief time after this outburst, before Himari took a battle-ready stance, her ears and tail popping out.

"Hmph. Stand back, Young Master. If thou is to speak in that tone, I shall slice thy body to shreds." The catgirl moved to draw her sword, only for Naruto to hold her back from doing so. "Wait, Wait! Calm down, Himari!" Looking back, Himari growled. "Release me! Take a good look at reality, young master!! I am thinking of thee!" Naruto just sighed in response. "Then put your sword away!" He said, while suppressing a mild shudder.

"Why is he... shaking?" The mizuchi asked from the sidelines. "Ah, Naruto's not exactly fond of cats. Or any animal that's capable of mauling his face." Sakura replied, having the decency to sheepishly scratch the back of her head. "He isn't?" The mizuchi blinked, before looking back to the blond, who had managed to convince Himari to put away her blade. 'He dislikes cats, yet he still allows her to serve him? Even though it is difficult for him to be near her? I don't understand him... at all.' She thought, before standing up and approaching him. "Uzumaki Naruto..." The blond sighed, as he turned to face the water spirit. "Well, I don't have any proof to show you... But wouldn't it be better if demon slayers and spirits could come to some sort of understanding?!" He exclaimed, fierce determination clear in his eyes. Himari looked at the one she considered her master in surprise. "Young master..." She began, before smiling softly. 'Thou art far too kind... But... It doth make me happy.' Pulling him close, she wrapped her arms around him. "Fine then." Naruto tensed briefly, before relaxing. "I just want to live a normal life, with Himari included in it..." He sighed, returning the embrace. "I understand. Everything will be fine, Young Master." Himari replied, hiding her cat ears and tail once again.

Looking back to the mizuchi, Sakura began to speak. "I guess you could say that since you tried to take our life away from us, it hits home with you. But, you know, you're trying to do the same thing that they did. To someone who has no direct relationship to it at all." She explained, causing the mizuchi to fall silent for a bit, before coming to a decision. "In... In that case, I will stay here... too." This caused everyone else to look at her in shock. "Huh?" Naruto managed to get out.

Sakura snapped at this. "H-hey!! What are you doing deciding things like that by yourself?!" She exclaimed, causing the mizuchi to shoot her a deadpan look. "If you say that I cannot stay when a cat spirit can... I will consider all of what he just said... a lie." Sakura remained indignant about this. "Naruto!! You're too big of a pushover!!" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's not like I can really help it in this case..." Himari just smiled slightly as she watched the other three's antics. "I'm going to be watching you every second so... be ready." The mizuchi gave the blond a sharp glare. "... Okay?" Said blond just gulped nervously. "Uh... Ah... Okay. But..." He returned her glare with a stern expression. "If you're going to be living here, you'll need to do something about that drowned body look!" He explained, as if he were talking to a child. "And you can't walk around while you're dripping wet! Not to mention that you'll have to do your fair share of chores around here as well!"

"...He certainly is one to complain about the little details..."

* * *

Chapter 06: Nekos and Water....... Complete!!  


* * *

**A/N: Okay, everyone, I'm sorry about this being another long wait for an update(Hey, that rhymed!), but I've been recovering from surgery. Not much else to say now, except stay tuned for the next chapter! It'll definitely be taking less time than this one took! Until then, later!**


	7. A Neko in the Forest of Feelings

Omamori Naruto

A Naruto/Omamori Himari Crossover Fanfic

* * *

**A/N: Yup! To make up for my absence, I've decided to make a two-for-one special update! Enjoy this early chapter!  


* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Omamori Himari. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Matra Milan respectively. I am not making any money off of this fanfic either.

Chapter 07: A Neko in the Forest of Feelings  


* * *

It was a rainy evening in the forests of the mountain area outside the city. A lone boy with blonde hair could be seen taking shelter under some trees in the brush, covered in scratches and bruises, and cradling a cat in his arms. Despite the rather poor situation, the boy kept a small smile on his face.

"Milord... Milord... Art thou unharmed? 'Tis not a serious wound, is it?" A feminine voice asked the boy, who just grinned in response. "Nah, I'm alright. But Ero-ojii and baa-chan are probably gonna' be ticked off at me." The boy replied, his expression never faltering. "Ojii-sama shant be angry with thee, milord." The voice spoke again, trying to keep the situation in a positive light, despite it's own concerns. "Setting the matter aside, I beg for thy forgiveness. Were it not for me coming along, this would ne'er have happened..." The boy just laughed a bit at that. "Hey, no worries! Just having you here with me is enough to get me through anything!" The voice seemed genuinely touched by this statement. "Milord..." it echoed, as everything slowly faded out of existance...

* * *

Naruto's room....  


* * *

"Unghh.... With you...." Naruto muttered sleepily as his eyes fluttered open as the rays of sunlight passing through his window struck his face. Blinking a few times to adjust his sight, only  
to go wide-eyed at what he saw. Himari was in bed next to him, still soundly asleep, despite his hand on her left breast. "Na-na-na-na.... Hi-hi-hi-hi..." He stuttered, attempting to speak, only to fail miserably due to his embarassment. Taking a deep breath, the blond tried to remain calm. 'I... I've got to remain calm... If I make a big commotion about this, Himari will wake up and notice...' Shaking his head slightly, Naruto looked at the sleeping catgirl. 'All I need to do is figure out how to get out of bed without waking her up, and doing something else with my hand...' He unconciously gave her breast a squeeze at this point. 'But she looks so cute when she's asleep.... And her breasts are so soft, I've always wanted to touch them... Maybe I should try massaging...'

Shaking his head rigorously to clear it of the perverted thoughts, Naruto was about to remove his hand from Himari's chest, when..."Dost thou find pleasure from a woman's breast, young master?" Himari asked teasingly, as she slowly opened her eyes. "Or mayhap thou find'st pleasure in only mine? Hmmm?" She wondered, leaning in closer to Naruto. "GAAAAAAH!!" Again, Naruto's shout echoed throughout the entire neighborhood. "Maa, maa... So noisy..."An elderly woman watering her plants a block over.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Naruto tried to explain, only for Himari to gently place a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Think nothing of it. 'Tis not the least bit unpleasant when thou touchest me with thy face as red as an apple." She said with a soft, seductive smile. Naruto just blinked before a faint 'slosh' caught his attention. 'Nani? "Slosh"...?! The bottom half of my body is wet?!?' A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head. He immediately began to pull up the covers. 'I-I-I Couldn't have! Not at this age! Don't tell me that having Himari so close made me-' All thought going on in the blond's mind froze when he saw none other than Shizuku, the Mizuchi, under the covers, looking up at him. "Good.... Morning." Naruto just blinked dumbly. "Uh..." Himari immediately sprung into action, blade in hand and holding it to Shizuku's throat. "I was worried thou may yet try to kill him in his sleep. Wherefore art thou hither, mizuchi?" Himari asked, glaring down at the smaller girl, who just smirked. "Don't get so excited.... cat. I told you that I was here to observe the demon slayer...." Himari's glare intensified, as she grabbed Naruto and held him protectively. "Is that trifled excuse reason enough for thou to violate our bed?!?" She exclaimed, only for Naruto to gain a deadpan expression. "Er... I'm really the only one supposed to be sleeping in this bed..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you always share the same bed with this.... cat?" Shizuku asked, looking at Naruto inquisitively. "Not all the time!" He exclaimed indignantly, only for her to level a glare at him. "How... disgusting. How.... dirty." This caused the blond to blink. 'Disgusting...? Dirty...?' Himari just glomped onto Naruto in response, as she smirked at Shizuku. "Disgusting? Thou dost sound like a fool. We merely wish to feel each other's warmth to put our hearts at ease." Shizuku sighed at this. "In that case... There shouldn't be any problems with me sleeping in the bed too... Right?" Naruto shook his head rapidly. "Oh no you don't! I sleep best when I sleep alone!"

Shizuku simply leaned forward, tugging at the front of the collar of her dress. "I won't try to kill you in your sleep. I'm perfectly fine with an early morning or late evening attack." She said, a smirk finding it's way onto her lips. Himari immediately reacted, latching onto Naruto from behind, so her breasts rested atop his head. "Don't let her fool thee, young master!! She doth be trying to deceive thee! And as if thy small breasts could please the young master!" Himari exclaimed angrily, while Shizuku stuck her tongue out at the catgirl. "Hmph! A naughty little kitty like you is just an overwhelming invitation to be sent straight to hell for perverts and he's already been caught with his hand in the cookie jar." Naruto, in the middle of the two, simply struggled to break free. "Cut it out! If Sakura comes in and sees us like this, she's going to-"

"'I'm going to' what...?" A voice came from the door, causing Naruto to look over in with a good amount of fear. "Gah!! Sakura!" He exclaimed, a chill going down his spine at the expression on her face. The clenched fists trembling at her sides didn't help much either. "Well, what do we have here? Looks like you're getting service from two cute girls..." She slowly approached the trio, creepily cheerful expression still worn. "Isn't that nice? Good for you! You must be getting along really well..." Only a few inches separated them now. "YOU MUST BE REALLY HAPPY NOW!!" A loud smack, followed by the sound of something crashing into the wall could be heard from outside...

* * *

Naruto's Kitchen...  


* * *

The blond, who had by now recovered from Sakura's assault, could do nothing more than blink at the sight that laid before him. An exquisite Japanese-styled meal was spread out on the table. A grin soon crossed his face as he looked over to his pink-haired friend. "Whoa, Sakura! You really went all out! This looks great!" Said pinkette blinked in confusion as she looked back to her childhood friend. "I-it wasn't me. It was already made when I got here." A confused look crossing his expression, Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "Huh? The who...?" He then noticed that Himari was glaring at Shizuku, who had a rather cocky look about her. "Don't tell me... Shizuku did?!" Sakura gasped at this. "No way!" Taking a seat, the young mizuchi gestured for the others to do the same. "Just hurry up..... and eat."

Soon, everyone was seated at the table, and everyone was beginning to dig into the meal prepared by the water-spirit. Carefully taking a bite, both Naruto and Sakura savored the taste of the food. "Th-this is really delicious!" Naruto exclaimed, surprise clear on his face. 'Damn... It's just plain good!' Sakura thought, albeit grudgingly. Himari, however, just continued to eat in silence. 'With a bit of practice, I could do this in two or three days... Mayhap half a month...' The catgirl thought, as she took the last bite on her plate. Placing her hands on the table, she got up from her seat, causing Naruto to look at her. "Himari?" He asked, while she rolled up the sleeves of her kimono. "I've finished eating... I'll do the washing." Himari answered as she was about to head to the sink. "I've already... done that." Shizuku said, grinning slightly to herself.

"Then I'll do some cleaning..." Himari replied, only for Shizuku to grin again. "I did that yesterday. I don't want to live in a dirty house either." This caused the blond to grimace. 'Well, excuse me for it not meeting your standards...' He thought, silently chewing on the last piece of food on his plate. Sakura could only watch as the other two girls stared each other down. 'Wow... She's really pressing down on Himari... This loli's not too shabby.' It was then that something occurred to the pinkette. 'Wait, this isn't the time for me to be worried about that cat! That loli's endangering MY position here!'

"I didn't expect this from you... Who would've thought that housework was your specialty?" Naruto said, genuinely surprised. "It's only natural for me... Before my clan was destroyed by the demon slayers... Daily chores such as this were considered far more important than those used for fighting. But..." In the blink of an eye, Shizuku was in Himari's face, a particularly evil-looking grin on her face. "What can you do in the peaceful livelihood this man desires if there won't be any fighting.... cat?! There's nothing you can do, is there?!" She exclaimed, causing Himari to glare down at her, and for Naruto and Sakura to give shocked expressions in response to this outburst.

"Hmph... 'Tis no need for a sword in a time of peace... 'Tis only natural." The catgirl replied, as she turned to leave. "Ah, Himari!" Naruto called out, reaching out to her. "If you don't have anything to do, why don't you go shopping? Besides, the refrigerator is empty." Shizuku suggested, smirking. "... Very well." With that, Himari left, leaving the other three behind.

"... So, what exactly are you up to?" Sakura asked the mizuchi after quite a while, while sparing a shocked glance at the cup of tea set before her. 'She's even good at making tea?! Is there anything she CAN'T do?!' Shizuku simply spared the pinkette a confused glance as she sipped her tea. "Up to...?" Sakura slammed one hand down on the table and pointed to her. "It's just strange! Up until yesterday you were out to kill him! How can you be like this now?!" Sakura demanded to know, earning naught but silence for a few moments, before the mizuchi began her recollection of the events prior to her reappearance...

* * *

Flashback, a forest clearing....  


* * *

The red-skinned demon sat crosslegged, apparently deep in thought about something. "Hm... If living in peace is his true intention, why don't we spy on him a bit?" He spoke finally, as slime-like demon piped up. "That way no more blood than necessary will be spilled, if any at all." A demon with a single, large eyeball for a head spoke next. "Besides, it would take us back to the days from before demon slayers appeared and sealed demons away." It said, nodding in agreement with itself. The red-skinned demon nodded as well, and then looked to Shizuku, who was perched on a large tree root. "Shizuku, you go and seduce that demon-slayer boy." Giving a deadpan look, the young mizuchi nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Flashback End, Naruto's Kitchen...  


* * *

"... There aren't many boys who can resist little girls.... And that's it." She finished, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. 'She really is honest... I think...' Sakura, however, slammed her hands on the table. "Wh-what did you just say?! S-seduce him? Naruto wouldn't fall for anything like that!" In response to this, Shizuku simply got up, walked over to Sakura, and flipped her skirt up for Naruto to see, causing the pinkette to shriek in embarassment, and the blond to blush heavily, while sweatdropping again. "I already know that he is weak when confronted by those of the opposite sex." Sakura glared at her childhood friend. "Naruto!! You saw!! You saw, didn't you?!" Naruto just did the first thing that came to mind for this situation: He fled. "N-n-n-no! I didn't see, and I'm going to go look for Himari!" With that said, he left.

* * *

At the local park...  


* * *

Himari could be seen, silently sitting atop one of the few jungle-gyms for younger kids, staring off into the distance, and her hair gently swaying in the breeze. She seemed to be deep in thought over the recent events, until a familiar voice reached her ears. "Himari!" Turning around, she saw that it was indeed Naruto calling out to her as he approached. Turning to face him, she replied. "Forgive me, young master but I have yet to finish with my errands." Naruto stepped closer, a worried expression on his face. "That's fine, but even Shizuku said it'd be alright if we split the chores up..." He tried to explain, only for Himari to leap down to the ground. "There's no use worrying thyself over it. There is a point to what she said. I have no other skills apart from sword fighting." She sighed. "But what about that bento you made me a while ago?" He asked, trying to reason with her. "Give it a rest, young master." She pointed to him, while donning a sharp look. "Even a guardian has it's own will! I do not need thy sympathy!" With that said, she turned around and began to walk away. 'Yes... The mizuchi bested me this time, but I still have duties to perform....'

'Is this for the best...?'

"But, Himari..." Naruto tried again to get through to her, only for her to give an exasperated sigh. "Thy tongue wags too much!" She cut him off with a razor-sharp edge in her tone of voice. 'I will not lose.'

'A sword is a sword. If it isn't needed, would it not be best to throw it away?'

"I feel more relaxed whenever you're around.... And that's not just because you protect me... I really do feel at ease when you're with me." Naruto explained, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Listen, I'm not the best at expressing things like this, but... I really care about you, Himari. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. Himari... I love you!" He exclaimed, a blush crossing his features.

"_Hey, no worries! Just having you here with me is enough to get me through anything!"_

"Hmph... What nonsense." Himari turned around to face Naruto, a determined look in her eyes. "Dost thou really think such words are enough to suede me? Thou art a fool!" Naruto simply held up his hands in a placating manner, a foxy grin on his face. "Nah, I'm not trying to persuade you to do anything." He replied, never faltering. Smiling softly, Himari walked up to him swiftly, and kissed the blond passionately on the lips. Having not exprected this, Naruto could do little more than freeze up, before returning the kiss whole-heartedly. After what felt like an eternity to the pair, the broke apart. "Whoa..." Naruto said simply, a dumbfounded smile on his face. Himari just smirked, before grabbing, his hand, and beginning to drag him along. "Come, young master! Thous canst accompany me on my errands!" She said, causing Naruto to blink in surprise as he was pulled. "Wait, what..?!"

'Young master.... I love you too.'

* * *

Chapter 07: A Neko in the Forest of Feelings... COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: Finally, got that major moment out of the way! I know it doesn't happen like that in the manga, but I felt like putting a twist in things. Anyways, I'm tired out from writing this so soon after the last chapter.... So, until next time! Ja ne!**


	8. Maid in Neko

Omamori Naruto

An Omamori Himari/Naruto crossover fic

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8 of Omamori Naruto! I guess you're all wondering what I'm thinking by what I've recently done, which is start the rewrite of "Naruto: Legacy Zero". Well, all I can really say is that my inspiration for writing has a tendency to fluctuate. I can either write uber long chapters like I did for chapter 1 of NLZR, I could want to write for ON, or I could not want to write at all. After all, I'm only human. I'm not some chapter-producing machine. Anyways, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Omamori Himari or Naruto. They belong to Matra Milan and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

* * *

**

Chapter 08: Maid in Neko

* * *

_Previously on Omamori Naruto..._

"_I feel more relaxed whenever you're around.... And that's not just because you protect me... I really do feel at ease when you're with me." Naruto explained, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Listen, I'm not the best at expressing things like this, but... I really care about you, Himari. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. Himari... I love you!" He exclaimed, a blush crossing his features._

"_Hey, no worries! Just having you here with me is enough to get me through anything!"_

_ "Hmph... What nonsense." Himari turned around to face Naruto, a determined look in her eyes. "Dost thou really think such words are enough to suede me? Thou art a fool!" Naruto simply held up his hands in a placating manner, a foxy grin on his face. "Nah, I'm not trying to persuade you to do anything." He replied, never faltering. Smiling softly, Himari walked up to him swiftly, and kissed the blond passionately on the lips. Having not exprected this, Naruto could do little more than freeze up, before returning the kiss whole-heartedly. After what felt like an eternity to the pair, the broke apart. "Whoa..." Naruto said simply, a dumbfounded smile on his face. Himari just smirked, before grabbing his hand, and beginning to drag him along. "Come, young master! Thou canst accompany me on my errands!" She said, causing Naruto to blink in surprise as he was pulled. "Wait, what..?!" _

_'Young master.... I love you too.'_

* * *

At the City Streets...

* * *

"Hm... Walking like this makes us look like Newlyweds..." That was the first thing said between Naruto and Himari after a long moment of silence. "N-newlyweds?!" Naruto yelped, looking at her with a blush on his face. The catgirl just smirked as they continued walking along the sidewalk, ignoring the looks other people gave them. Eventually, something caught their interest. 'Hmm?' A blond girl wearing a french-maid costume with her hair in long pigtails could be seen standing in front of the train station, handing out fliers to anyone passing by. "We're having a grand opening! Please come check it out~!" The girl exclaimed cheerfully. The pair paused, and watched for a while as people slowly gathered to enter the cafe, before Himari stepped forward. "Young Master, there are some things that even I can do." She said, determination clear in her voice, causing Naruto to gulp. 'I've got a bad feeling about this...' Oh, how right(Or wrong, depending on your point of view) he was...

* * *

In the Cafe's Kitchen, The Next Day...

* * *

The girl from outside the cafe could be found face to face with Himari, who was now clad in the same costume as herself. "Um, uhh... You must be Himari, the new girl... My name is Lizlett L Chelsie." The blond, now identified as Lizlett, introduced herself nervously. "It's n-nice to meet you..." 'Oooh... She's staring at me...' The blond's nervousness was gradually increasing as time passed, and Himari remained silent. A few moments passed, before Lizlett gestured to the door leading out to the main part of the cafe. "W-well then, let me teach you how to greet the customers. Right this way..." She was about to open the door, when Himari finally spoke. "Milady..." In a single swift motion, Himari was within close proximity of the blond, a curious smirk on her face. "... Smell'st a might different from other people. 'Tis it just my imagination?" She questioned, holding Lizlett's face close, causing the blond girl to panic a bit. "I-it must be the tea you're smelling... You smell kinda' like a beast or something yourself...!" She replied as she attempted to back away...

* * *

At The Local Park....

* * *

"... Nani?! Miss Pompuss got herself a part-time job?" Sakura asked, surprised by the bit of information brought to her and Shizuku by Naruto. "So that's why we haven't seen her around lately..." the mizuchi idly commented. "But why did she decide to become a maid at some cafe all of a sudden?" Sakura questioned, curious as to her friend/rival's behavior. Naruto sighed and shrugged, before scratching the back of his neck. "She was probably frustrated when Shizuku said that she couldn't do anything yesterday... I told her not to worry about it, but..." He sighed again, having a feeling that somehow, this would end with a big mess for him to deal with. "In other words, she's proving that she's more than just... a freeloader." Sakura turned to face Shizuku when she said that. "But getting a part time job is something Miss Pompuss can do that you can't." This earned a glare from the Mizuchi, who immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, much to his embarassment. "I can earn money too.... If I go like this and service boys it'd be easy to earn some.... Spending money." Naruto began to wave his arms frantically, hoping that nobody would see them. "Hey, wait a minute!!"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Please be... gentle." Naruto could only blush at the connotation of Shizuku's act, causing Sakura to gape at him. "Naruto, what the hell are you, a Lolicon?!" Turning to his childhood friend, with Shizuku still clinging to him, Naruto shot a mild glare at her. "I AM NOT!!!" All this didn't escape the view of one voluptuous woman with glasses. "Hmm? Is that Uzumaki and Haruno?" Her voice caught the attention of the trio, and caused Sakura to jump back a bit in shock. "Geh!! Sae-chan!!" A tickmark developed on the woman's forehead at this, before she placed Sakura in a headlock with her fist grinding against her head. "You mean **se-n-se-i** don't you?!" She exclaimed, a rather vicious smirk on her face. "R-right, Kisaragi-sensei!"

Finally releasing the pinkette, the older blond turned her attention to Naruto and Shizuku. "... Uzumaki..." Her eyes narrowed, causing the whisker-marked blond to gulp nervously. "... Will you stop trying to be a sex offender? I have no intentions of keeping you out of prison." Nearly facefaulting at the bluntness of his teacher's remark, Naruto began to wave his arms in protest. "I'm not doing anything! I don't intend to do anything!!" Kisaragi-sensei ignored his protest, however, and crossed her arms just under her ample chest, and closing her eyes, as if she was in deep thought. "You're young, so I can understand that you want to bond with the opposite sex, but for your sake, stop hitting on the younger ones. Now, if you were hitting on Haruno, then I wouldn't care." She said, tact obviously not being something she was big on. Sakura looked at her indignantly. "Wh-wh-what are you saying, Sensei?!?" Naruto just sweatdropped at his teacher's words. 'Is she really human...?'

"Jokes aside, who is this girl anyway?" Kisaragi-sensei asked, losing a bit of the serious demeanor she held with her 'joking around'. Shizuku looked at her, while continuing to cling to Naruto. ".... Shizuku.... I'm related to Noihara..." This caused the elder blond to blink. "Noihara... Noihara Himari? So we have another strange combination." Shrugging, Kisaragi-sensei placed one hand on her hip, and smiled at the trio faintly. "Well, that's fine. Since we're all here, why don't I treat everyone to some tea?" Naruto blinked in surprise, while Sakura cheered. "All right! How lucky~!" With that said, the three began to follow the elder blond. "There's a cafe nearby that I go to a lot. It suits my tastes." She explained as they went, unaware of the surprise awaiting them there...

* * *

At the Cafe...

* * *

Lizlett smiled to herself as she gracefully moved from table to table, taking orders, and delivering them once they were prepared. An air of joy could be felt coming from her, as she did her job. 'I came from England 100 years ago to help spread delicious tea throughout Japan...A lot of things have happened along the way, but right now I'm delighted to see the smiling faces of my customers in this lovely shop~....' She picked up a teapot at this and began to pour a cup for one of the customers. 'Here in my pale blue teacup, I pour the rich bouquet of tea... And when I see all the people who drink it peacefully... Ahh, as a Tea Spirit, nothing could make me happier~~....' It was then that the entrance's bell rang, signifying that new customers had arrived. Turning around, she greeted them with a bright smile... "Welcome~!"

… Only to panic when she saw that Naruto was among the group of four that had arrived. 'Gah!?!' Kisaragi-sensei held up a hand as she smiled at Lizlett. "A table for Four, please." Quickly attempting to regain her composure, Lizlett managed to reply. "D-do you prefer smoking or..." She was cut off by Kisaragi-sensei's quick decision. "Smoking, please." This caused Sakura to look at her in surprise. "You smoke?!" She exclaimed, mildly surprised and a bit disgusted. Lizlett, however, was more concerned with the blond-haired teen. 'Wh-wh-wh....?! This boy has a bad smell about him... He feels like a ghost buster or a bane hunter or something...' It was then that he looked at her, a slightly surprised expression on his face. '…. Did he notice me?!' While her suspicions were right on about what Naruto was, his thoughts were far from what she expected. 'If I remember right, she's the girl who was in front of the train station the other day handing out flyers.... Does this mean Himari's here too?' His question was answered when a familiar voice called out to him. "Oh! Young Master!!"

Naruto turned to face the source of the voice, and blushed brightly at the sight he was greeted with. Himari, clad in a maid uniform that clung perfectly to her frame in all the right places, and with her cat ears and tail out in the open. She gave a quick twirl, allowing Naruto a brief view of her panties, before she faced him and curtsied. "Young Master! Thou hast come! How do I look in a maid uniform~?" She asked, winking at the blond provocatively. "H-Himari..." He was utterly left speechless at her appearance. Nothing he could think of could accurately describe how attractive she looked to him at that time. It was then, though, that something occurred to him. "Uh, Himari-chan... Why are your ears and tail out...?" He asked, somewhat worried about what the other customers would think. "Well, I found it cute and if the customers find it cute, all the better, right?" She asked, a cheerful look on her face.

"So, you work here part time, Noihara?" Himari blinked as she recognized the elder blond. "Oh! I say, if it isn't my homeroom teacher paying me a visit. Please, stay as long as you wish." She said with a bow, while Kisaragi-sensei just raised an eyebrow. "But what an odd topic for discussion... I would never have expected to see a nekomimi type in Maid Cafe like this." Naruto looked away at this, trying to hid his blush. "Well, that's the influence of all the cafes around the world..." He muttered, as a hand reached for him from behind, before pulling him into a loving embrace. "Well, I am the Young Master's exclusive maid!" She declared teasingly, causing Naruto's blush to intensify. 'S-soft...' He thought at the feeling of Himari's embrace. "Get away from him, ero-waitress!!" Sakura yelled, shaking a fist at her. However, the little act was interrupted by someone's yell. "Himari-san!!"

It was Lizlett, approaching the group with a frown marring her beautiful face, and twin pigtails trailing behind her. "Our duty is to heal people, one or many, and wait on them in their time of rest! Giving excessive attention to one special customer is against the Waitress code!" She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's right, as true maids, we must ensure that all of our customers receive fair and equal treatment. And then..." She was cut off by Himari's apology. "Oh, sorry. Being new, I teased a might too much. I'll head to the kitchen." Turning back to Naruto, she leaned in close, her expression turning serious. "Young Master, listen well... That foreign girl is no human. Do take care..." With that, she smiled again and gave him one last wink before heading off to the kitchen, leaving a surprised blond behind. 'Huh?! That maid girl over there is a spirit...?!'

* * *

A few minutes later in the kitchen...

* * *

'Ooooh....' Lizlett sighed as she carried a tray back to the kitchen. 'H-he's watching me. He keeps watching me every now and then... After being a waitress for so long, I can tell just by looking... That's not the look of someone who likes to watch girls in maid uniforms... That's... That's the look of someone who's watching me...!' She thought in a panic, tears faintly forming in the corners of her eyes. 'I-I know there are Bane Hunters in this country... But for them to come to a place like this...' The mustachioed cook attempted to get her attention, holding out another tray. "Liz, this is for table seven..." However, his words were ignored. 'And with the way she was acting earlier, I bet Himari-san is his accomplice.... There's no doubt that she was scouting me out for him...' Flames of determination roared to life in the background as she clenched her fists. 'This is not only a place of peace for my customers, but for me too! I've got to do something to protect that!' The mustachioed cook attempted to get her attention again. "Liz-chan, get to work..." He said meekly. Taking the tray from the cook, Lizlett turned back around and began to rummage through one of the pockets in her uniform. 'I really didn't want to have to use this... But I... feel I have to get rid of him!' She thought, as she pulled out a bottle of poison, and poured some into the cup meant for Naruto...

* * *

At Table 7...

* * *

"Yeowch!!?" Naruto yelped as Sakura pinched his cheek rather hard and pulled it a bit, an annoyed expression on her face. "W-what'd you do that for?!" He asked, rubbing his now-sore cheek. "You've been watching that maid-girl awfully closely..." Sakura pointed out, her tone of voice indicating that she was clearly not amused. "Oh, so Uzumaki likes that kind of thing, eh? Why don't you give it a shot, Haruno?" Sakura just looked at the elder blonde in shock at that statement. "Nani?!"

_ Sakura and Shizuku could be seen, each clad in form-fitting maid uniforms, accenting their traits in just the right way. "W-welcome, Master." Sakura says shyly, a blush tinting her cheeks adorably as she held her hands together in front of her. "What do you wish of us today..... Master?" The young mizuchi asks, holding one hand up to her petite chest..._

Naruto's train of thought was cut off by Sakura grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Oi... You just imagined in me in one, didn't you...?" Sakura asked, a dangerously cheerful look on her face. "Huh? Oh, no! I just though it'd look nice, y'know...?" He said in a weak attempt at defending himself. Shizuku just shot him one of her usual deadpan expressions. "You even thought about me wearing one.... didn't you?"

'But it is certainly a fresh look compared to what they normally wear... Especially since Himari-chan usually wears a kimono. It looks really cute on her.' Naruto thought, blushing slightly as he watched Himari work. "What plagues thee, man?! Hurry up and order!" "For Heaven's sake, art thou a man?! Don't add so much sugar! You'll spoil the flavor!" Both Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped at this spectacle. "... She's just acting like that to get popular with the locals, right...?" Naruto asked, hoping for a positive answer. "Oh... I'm sure. They must really like the _tsundere _type here..." She replied, not really knowing what else to say about the sight before them.

It was then that Lizlett finally approached the table the group was sitting at, tray in hand. "Gomen, for keeping you waiting. One Earl Gray and two Assam Darjeelings." She said, as she placed the tray on the table, allowing everyone to take their respective cup. "Hm. It smells great." Naruto commented, smiling slightly. Turning to face them once more, Lizlett offered a bright smile. "Please, take your time." Turning back around, so as to avoid having them see her tears, she began to walk away at a brisk pace. 'I'm sorry... I can't let you kill me...' She thought as she left, wiping a tear from her cheek. Back at the table, Naruto was just about to take a sip of his tea, when he noticed something sticking out... Something pink. "Nani...?" Tracing the path, he found it was Shizuku's forked tongue, causing him to sweatdrop, and for Sakura to pull a spit-take.

"What are you doing, Shizuku...?! What are you going to do if sensei and the other people see you?!" Naruto whispered to the mizuchi, catching the attention of Kisaragi-sensei. "Hmm? What's wrong?" She asked, while exhaling some smoke. Sighing in relief as he realized nobody saw the turquoise-haired girl's stunt, he smiled weakly. "Ah, well, nothing..." He replied, only to be caught of guard by the mizuchi's next statement. "It's poisoned." This caused him to blink in surprise. "Huh...?" Shizuku just looked over her shoulder, to where Himari was standing. "Cat. It's the blond girl's.... doing." That was all the reason the catgirl needed to spring into action.

Rushing towards Lizlett, Himari pulled her sword, Yasutsuna, from seemingly nowhere, before thrusting at the blond spirit, who just barely dodged, before backing up against the wall behind her. "I am Noihara, the Crimson Blade. I'm the Young Master's guardian. I didn't know thy purpose, so I observed you. I figured thou wouldst make a move." Himari said, her cold gaze locked onto the blond waitress."Eheh... I'm against voilence..." Lizlett said in a weak attempt at defense. "THEN WHAT DOST THOU CALL POISONING?!" The catgirl shouted, irritated, causing Lizlett to give a small "Eek!" of surprise, before she fled into the air. "Get back here, Tea Fiend!" Himari yelled as she gave chase by jumping after her. "I'm a Tea Spirit!!" the blond spirit called back, while pulling something out of the pocket of her uniform.

"Himari, cut it out! There are too many people here!" Naruto yelled out, knowing that if things kept up at this rate, it would end very badly, while Sakura just continued to sip her tea, pretending not to know the others. Kisaragi-sensei just watched the spectacle with mild interest as she continued to sip at her drink. 'There was never an attraction like this before... Is it something new with the cafe's reopening a few days ago?' She idly wondered. Back in the fight between Himari and Lizlett, the blond spirit pulled out a packet of powder, and ripped it open, before flinging it at the catgirl. "Cafe Disemination!" Forced to shield her eyes from the powder, Himari was caught off guard when she felt a pair of shoes plant firmly below her chest. "**Sure Kill Technique: Black Tea Drop!!**" Lizlett exclaimed, as she increased the speed of hers and Himari's descent, slamming said catgirl back-first into the ground with a great deal of force, causing her eyes to widen in shock. Smiling weakly, Lizlett looked down at the catgirl. "Uh... Umm.... Pleast just calm down!" She said, only to pause when she heard a 'slice'.

Himari had pierced her through the chest with her blade, however, something puzzled the catgirl. '…? I didn't feel any resistance...?' Tears began to form in Lizlett's eyes at this. "Th-that's mean! You poked a hole in my maid uniform!!" She exclaimed, panicking a bit. "Himari!!" Naruto called out as he approached the two. "Do not come hither, Young Master. She has yet..." Himari was cut off by Lizlett's fear-filled cry. "Stay back~~~!!" Naruto sighed, before holding up his hands in a placating manner. "Just forget about her already! I'm sure she has some sort of reason..." He was cut off by Shizuku. "She's neither a fiend or spirit..... of Tea." She said, while leaning against the nearby wall, and sipping at a cup of tea. "If she were really a spirit of Tea, there would have been some sort of power in the tea itself. However, there's nothing of the sort... in the water." Lizlett sighed in despair at this. "Ooh... They found out..." Himari's eyes unfocused as something occurred to her. 'I see... So that's why my sword had no effect on her...That means that her real body...!' With that, she took off towards the kitchen, catching Naruto by surprise. "Huh?! Himari!" Stopping in front of the counter where the mustachioed cook stood, she slammed a hand on it. "Master, is there an item related to tea, that was possibly imported from somewhere?" She asked, much to the cook's confusion. "Huh? Well, yeah... There is." He gestured to a tea set in the cupboard behind him.

"We have a full set, but this tea cup from Great Britain seems especially old. I found it in an antique shop." He explained, just before Himari grabbed the tea cup in question, and prepared to throw it to the ground. "So this is her real body!!" She exclaimed, while Lizlett "Eek"ed in fear. "Stop it, Stop it, stop it!! You'll kill me!" She exclaimed, earning an accusing look from the catgirl. "I knew it! Thou art a Tsukumogami!" She said, just before the two collided, causing the cup to slip from Himari's grasp. "M-m-my body!!" The pigtailed blond exclaimed as she tried to catch it before it hit the ground, only to trip, putting it just out of her reach. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the darkness of oblivion to take her...

… Only for it to never come, as she landed on something warm. Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto under her, holding the cup with both hands, causing her to blush a bit at their position. "Ah.... Thank you... But, uh... Why?" Naruto just gave her one of his foxy grins at this. "You should know yourself. It's because you're not a bad spirit. At least, not to me. I was watching you for a while, and I saw that you were really thinking of your customers while working. I didn't feel or see any evil intentions from you at all." This explanation caused Lizlett to blink in surprise. "...Y-yeah..." As the two got up, Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Just from that, I would have never thought that you'd do something like poison someone's tea." He said, chuckling a bit, causing Lizlett to blush in embarassment. "W-well... I'm sorry... I thought you had come here to kill me..." This earned a sigh from her fellow blond. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that... Don't worry about it... I have absolutely no intentions of killing you." This caused the pigtailed blond to go wide-eyed. "Th-then I can stay here like always...?" She asked, hope clear in her expression and tone of voice. Naruto just grinned and nodded. "Yup. You can serve me a nice cup of tea, too. Minus the poison, of course."

Wiping a tear from her eyes, Lizlett gave Naruto one of her brightest smiles in response. "O... Okay~!!"

Shizuku and Himari watched the scene unfold from the sidelines. "So, she just went violent out of... fear." The mizuchi summed up the situation, earning a nod from Himari. "Even fighting has it's reasons. I won't let anyone harm the Young Master. Though it is true Lizlett didn't harbor any ill will before then. All she did was serve her customers..." She sighed at this point. "So it doesn't matter if it's a human or a spirit. The young master can feel that sort of thing... I..." Shizuku looked over to the catgirl as her tone changhed. "I wonder if I can make the young master smile like that...." She wondered aloud, her expression wistful. "As if... I would know." Shizuku replied. "Noihara." A voice said from behind the pair, causing them to turn around. It was Kisaragi-sensei, holding up a blank check. "That was quite a show. How much do we owe you?"

* * *

Naruto's P.o.V.

* * *

In the end, all the fighting and destruction didn't even make the news, which is really surprising. Furthermore, it seems that anyone who was at the shop when sensei entered doesn't remember anything about what happened. I suppose someone used their powers or something to make them forget. I'm glad , though. It wouldn't do for peoples' attention to be brought to spirits and demons. That's just a disaster waiting to happen... Of course, everyone directly involved in the incident remembered. Which leads me to my current predicament...

* * *

The Next Day.... | Normal P.o.V.

* * *

"... Wh-what kind of joke is this?!" Naruto exclaimed, as he gazed at the sight that laid before him. Sakura, Shizuku, and Himari were all clad in Maid Uniforms. Himari looking proud, Sakura embarassed, and Shizuku seemingly indifferent. "Y-you like this look, don't you Naruto...?" Sakura managed to get out, a blush tinting her cheeks red. "Master, you're so.... Ecchi." Shizuku deadpanned. Naruto just looked at the pair blankly. "Shizuku too...?!" Himari just smirked at the other two confidently. "Oh? Looks like I have some competition. How amusing.... Behold! I shall show thee the true essence of the Cat-Eared Maid!" Naruto just sighed in the background when she exclamed this, while Lizlett seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "A maid's clothes are the attire she wear's as her uniform. So don't give them strange looks, or have any perverted thoughts about them racing through your mind, okay?"

* * *

Chapter 08: Maid in Neko.... COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter finally complete! The part I've been waiting for, and that I'm sure that a bunch of you are waiting for too, is coming up soon! Anyways, I'm gonna' take a bit of a break from writing for a while... Need to let my creativity build up again, y'know? Anyways, please leave a review! If you do, you might get a mention in the next chapter! Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	9. Alluring Neko of Twilight

Omamori Naruto

An Omamori Himari/Naruto Crossover Fic

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 9 of Omamori Naruto! A part has been skipped, and saved for later for character development. Here's hoping that you all enjoy this! Also, this is the start of a Three Chapter Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Omamori Himri or Naruto. They belong to Matra Milan and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I am not making any money off of this work of fanfiction. I'm only doing it for amusement.**

* * *

First of Three, Chapter 9: The Alluring Neko of Twilight

* * *

Naruto's P.o.V.

* * *

You know, ever since my 16th birthday... I've found myself wondering 'Why me?' more and more frequently. Before, I only had to worry about Sakura sicking her cat, Ranmaru, on me in the mornings, and tests at school. Had you told me that I was going to have to deal with spirits, both friendly and non, attempts on my life, and becoming a demon slayer, I would've laughed my ass off back then. Now, I'd just accept it as normal, but I digress...

I currently find myself facing off against the woman I love, a nekomimi who goes by the name of Himari, who is currently stuck in a berserker state of mind. Friend and foe don't matter to her right now, all that matters is killing everything that gets in her way... As for me, I'm technically not alone in this fight. I've got four solid clones of myself around me, three of them in a battle ready stance, and the fourth one helping me gather a strange energy into my hand, creating a bright blue spiraling sphere. I idly note that the Air Spirit behind me, who happens to be the cause of this situation, is unconscious. 'At least I don't have to worry about dealing with two opponents...' I think with a mental sigh of relief.

I'm getting ahead of myself... There's a long story that comes before this situation that I'm sure you all want to hear. So, allow me to recap the past few days to you...

* * *

The previous day.... Normal P.o.V.

* * *

'Beneath the Rural sky, lies a quaint town where not even 10 trains pass on it's single line of track. Ten years ago, I lived in that town, with my grandparents. Yet, I don't remember a whole lot about it. So I wonder what made her want to take me back to that place all of a sudden.... Himari, that is.' Naruto thought, as he and the others in his group were all sitting quietly on the train heading for Noihara. Sakura was asleep and leaning against him, Himari was a seat ahead, gazing out the window, and Shizuku was wrapped up in an issue of "GuruGuru Monday". As our blond hero wondered about Himari's sudden decision, said catgirl was reminiscing about the events that had led up to this...

* * *

The Day Before..

* * *

Himari could be found on the roof of Naruto's house, staring intently at thae omamori that had been the reason for the blond's safety for most of his life. "Hmmmm...." She hummed, her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure something out about the charm. "Is that the Uzumaki's.... Omamori?" Shizuku asked as she walked up from behind. Looking back to the turquoise-haired mizuchi, Himari nodded. "Indeed.. 'Tis a charm of considerable power that hath kept the Young Master's power hidden from spirits like us." She explained. Shizuku just tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. "So now that it's effects have worn off, what are you doing scowling and 'hmm'ing at it?" She asked the catgirl. "When Medicine is made too strong, it turns into poison... Or so 'tis said. 'Tis something that must have been done to protect Obaa-san Tsunade and her babe. But the amulet given to the young master at that age, 'Twas a might too strong. In exchange for hiding his power from the outside world, it sealed off his heart. And he simply would not come out." Himari said, summarizing her conclusion about the situation. "So, you thought that letting him rot away... was for his own good, too?" Shizuku questioned, glancing at the nekomimi, as she jumped to her feet. "That's not true! I objected!! My powers had already awakened... Things 'twould have been fine if they had let me protect him... But..." Himari clenched the string of the omamori in her hand firmly, as she raised one fist up in annoyance. "He hath completely forgot about the whole of his childhood and me! I will not allow him to completely forget about me!!"

Shizuku watched on as Himari continued to rant about the recent developments in Naruto's life. "There hath been far too many girls who have come close to the young master, even though the bonds the young master and I share should be too great to even be compared to... How could my precious young master possibly forget his selfish spoiled little cat?!!" Himari finished, annoyed with the whole situation. Shizuku just shot her a deadpan expression. "You're worrying about this an awful lot... for a Bodyguard." Himari sighed, and stood up. "'Tis not good... Is there any way to make him remember...?" She wondered aloud. Shizuku just remained silent, looking on at Himari's distraught figure.

* * *

Back in the Previous Day...

* * *

"Wow, this place really is out in the boonies!" Sakura exclaimed, as she looked around at the area surrounding the trail they were on. The sound of cicadas could be heard from several directions, only interrupted by the sound of their footsteps. "And yet, it's still called a 'city'." Naruto commented, a smile on his face as he was enjoying the weather. "Though when I lived here, it was always called a 'village'. I guess some of the neighboring areas joined together to make it a city." Sakura sighed after Naruto spoke, having not really payed attention. "Jeez... We took a taxi from the station and we're walking anyways..." Himari just continued walking, not bothering to look back at the pinkette as she spoke. "'Tis not like ye had to accompany us on this trip."

"_Young Master! Get thy things ready! We're going to your Grandfather's house!"_

"I got worried when your expression changed like that, so I came." Sakura replied, recalling the moment the trip had been decided upon. "Hmph... I failed to notice thy presence when I said that. The young master 'twas the only person I saw." The catgirl said simply, earning a growl of annoyance from Sakura, who immediately rushed up and was in Himari's face. "I don't know what you're planning, but don't think that I'm going to let you do whatever you want with him." The pinkette growled out, while Himari just smirked. "This is my territory. Don't think I will go lightly on thee." Meanwhile, Shizuku stood back near Naruto, a small smirk adorning her face. "... And while they're at it, I'll have you as my love toy... All to myself." Naruto unconsciously took a step back as she said that. "For some reason, I find Shizuku to be the scariest of you all..." He muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm really a nice.... girl. I'll learn everything there is to the Uzumaki line of Demon Slayers, and then shape you into the kind of guy I like." Naruto could help but let a shudder course through him upon hearing that...

* * *

A few minutes of walking later...

* * *

"We're here." Himari announced to the others as they finally arrived at an traditional Japanese house surrounded by the forest. Sakura wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and smiled. "Whew. Thank goodness, I was about to die from this heat." She said, while Shizuku just deadpanned. "Hurry up and get me some water to drink." She said, as the group looked on at the house. "Wow. It looks really traditional." Sakura commented, earning a nod from Himari. "It is. Nothing hath changed." Naruto just smiled slightly as he looked on at the place he used to live in, before a headache began to form, causing him to wince. "Ngh..." Images began to flash before his eyes. An elderly couple, a ball, a white cat, and a young girl... Shaking his head slightly, the headache began to fade. He placed a hand to his face, and closed his eyes. 'Wh... What was that just now...? Something from my past...?' Himari shot Naruto a worried glance. "Young master?" She asked, and Naruto was about to respond, only for a young girl to emerge from the house, a cheerful expression on her face. "Himari!! Have you come home, Himari?!"

Himari nodded as she smiled at the young girl. "Aye, I'm back. Hath anything changed while I was away?" The young girl just grinned, before replying. "Nope! Not a thing!" Sakura just blinked in surprise at seeing the young girl. "Say, Himari... Who's she?" The young girl looked over to the pinkette, and gave a polite bow. "I am a Tatami Child. My name is Kaya. Pleased to make your acquaintance." A surprised look crossed Naruto and Sakura's faces as they shared the same thought. 'She's also a spirit...?' Naruto gulped, however, when Kaya shot him a fierce glare. 'Oh, shit... Not again...!' "Uzumaki Naruto... I'm going to kill you!" Kaya said boldly, a dark look on her face. Naruto stepped back a bit. "N-nani?" He asked, confused at the Tatami Child's sudden change in demeanor. "If you were dead, Himari would stay here all the time! She wouldn't go anywhere!" The young spirit was about to continue her rant, only to be cut off by a sudden whack to the head courtesy of Himari. "Hold thy tongue." She said simply, before turning to face the blond. "Forgive her. She doth speak before she think, but she doth not mean any harm. After Jiraya-ojii disappeared, Kaya had to take care of the house all by herself." Kaya continued glaring at Naruto, while swinging both fists in the air. "If you mess anything up, I'll sweep you out with the grass before you know it!"

"'Tis not the time to be chatting in this heat. Let's go inside." Himari said, as she led the group into the house. Once everyone was inside and a few minutes had passed, incense had been set up to burn in front of a shrine dedicated to the memory of Naruto's grandparents. "Look, ojii-sama, obaa-sama! The young master has grown so much!" Himari exclaimed to the shrine, smiling brightly as she gestured to Naruto, who blushed slightly. 'My parents broke off all contact with my grandparents, so we didn't even come to the service...' Naruto thought with a sigh. Himari then gacve a quick spin, to show off her outfit. "And look at these clothes! The young master bought them for me!" The blond choked a bit at this. "Don't tell them things like that! You're embarassing me!" He exclaimed, only to pause as he felt a bit of killing intent aimed at him. Turning around nervously, he noticed Sakura, Shizuku, and Kaya all shooting him dirty looks. "Oi.... Please don't look at me like that...."

Sakura soon stepped forward, fidgeting a bit with her hands held behind her back. "I-I always made sure to take good care of you. So... Be sure to introduce me to your Grandparents... Okay?" The pinkette asked, keeping her gaze off the blond. "Oh? Dost thou not know the proper way to a demon slayer?" Himari asked, causing Sakura to look at her with a growl. "I don't need to hear that coming from someone who goes around in western clothes, squealing like a giddy little schoolgirl!" While those two were 'talking', Shizuku turned to face Kaya before speaking. "Now, would you show me the books of the Uzumaki Family? Where... are they?" She asked, as Kaya took a step back. "Wh-who are you?" She asked cautiously, while Naruto placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "It's okay. Let her take a look at them. After all, as long as I don't change my mind, you won't attack me, ne, Shizuku?" He asked, a foxy grin still on his face. Shizuku just looked back at him. "... If you did, I wouldn't show you... Any mercy." This was all she said, before she vanished into the next room.

'That's probably something I should know best. Have my powers manifested or not...? Or is something else happening...? All I know is that Himari is really looking forward to it...' Naruto thought as he sat alone in one of the rooms of the house, next to an open window. He sighed as a gentle breeze caressed his face.'I was probably here with Himari a long time ago... It really pisses me off that I can't recall stuff like this...'"Doth something bother thee, Young Master? Hast thou remembered something?" Himari asked as she walked into the room with a small smile on her face. Naruto blinked as he looked up to her, a confused expression on his face. "Milord's head doth seem to be more dense boned than a television with poor picture." Naruto averted his gaze at this, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Dost thou have no idea why I brought thee here?" She asked. Naruto continued to look away. "Even if you tell me..." He began, only to be cut off. "I care not about Demon Hunting business." Himari said plainly, as she lifted up the hem of her dress. "Besides, what happened he-Nani?!?" Naruto yelped as he caught sight of Himari's panties. "H-Himari, that's not very lady-like! Please cut it out!!" He exclaimed, covering his eyes with both hands.

"Does it excite thee a little?" She asked, causing Naruto to lower his hands, and blink in confusion as his gaze met hers. "Nani...?" He managed to get out, as Himari began to approach him, letting the hem of her dress fall back down. "I guess talking isn't as effective on thee as Stimulation... In that case..." She paused as she laid on top of Naruto,who was blushing brightly at this point. "H-Himari...?" He tried to ask, only to be silenced by a finger being pressed to his lips. "Thou art helpless, Young Master. Hurry up and remember..." The catgirl said, before she leaned in, and began to gently lick the nape of the blond's neck, while making sure her breasts were pushed up against his chest. "W.... Wait....!" He managed to get out, only for his plea to be ignored. "There is no escape, Young Master.... Long ago, thou always held me tightly..." Naruto's mind nearly blanked at that relevation. 'N-n-n-nani?! I did something like that when I was just a kid?!?' He wondered, before images began to flash through his mind again... A white cat, and a young girl with black hair... Upon seeing the look of realization on the blond's face, Himari smirked. "I should have just done this from the beginning. Heh heh heh..." She said, as she leaned more into Naruto, causing him to fall backwards. 'I-It's no use... Before I couldn't remember anything... I feel like my head's going in the gutter...' He thought, as Himari placed a kiss on his lips, practically snapping any last bit of restraint he had left. 'Himari's breasts are so soft...' With that in mind, he reached up, and cupped one of the soft mounds, giving it a gentle massage. Himari moaned in pleasure at the action, before Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss, both of them unaware of the fact the blond was being driven to do this by another force...

After the two pulled away from each other for air, they locked gazes, both blushing slightly, before they began to close in for another kiss... Only for a kitchen knife to embed itself into the floor next to Naruto's head. "Whoa?!" He looked up, only to find the looming, pissed off form of Kaya looking down at them. "Dinner is..... ready." She growled out, before pointing to Naruto accusingly. "What do you think you're doing to Himari, you animal?!" She asked, while pulling out two more kitchen knives. Naruto tried to hold up his hands to defend himself, but to no avail. They were still caught between his and Himari's bodies. Kaya closed her eyes and sighed. "Son of the Uzumaki...." She reared one fist back, before landing a surprinsly powerful punch to the blond's jaw, causing him to crash into the wall behind them, before falling to the ground, unconcious. "C-calm thyself, Kaya." Himari said, before getting up and going to Naruto's side. "Young Master...? Young master?!" She exclaimed while trying to shake him awake.

Meanwhile, a bit of a distance away, in the forest, two shadowed figures could be seen. One of which was holding a strange, curved blade in it's hand. "Heh heh heh.... That's because you really won't be going home alive..." The figure said in a feminine voice, before vanishing along with it's smaller companion...

* * *

First of Three, Chapter 9: The Alluring Neko of Twilight...... COMPLETE!!

* * *

**A/N: There's not much to say, except for that the fight will be covered in the third of the three chapters stariting with this one! I hope you're as excited about it coming up as I am! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	10. DemonSlaying Neko

Omamori Naruto

An Omamori Himari/Naruto Crossover fic

**A/N: Well, this time I've got nothing much to say, so without further delay... Let's get on with Chapter 10!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Omamori Himari or Naruto. They belong to Matra Milan and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Demon-Slaying Neko

* * *

Shizuku's P.o.V.

* * *

Ever since the cat had a fit of selfishness, we came to the Uzumaki Family's home in Noihara. There isn't really anything strange about the land here... But the books that I've found are really quite interesting... The power of the Uzumaki Family line of Demon Slayers... And the characteristics of the spirit that swore loyalty to them. I let out a sigh as I close one book, and pull another from the shelf, and begin to read it.

Uzumaki Naruto... Just what are you doing sleeping without a care... In the world?

* * *

Naruto's P.o.V., Dream...

* * *

My eyes flutter open, and my vision is flooded with white. I blink a few times, trying to adjust to the lighting of the area, before I begin to look around. Almost immediately, I notice a white cat sitting on the ground in front of me. "You're.... Yeah... I remember now... Long ago we were always together, weren't we?" I ask, only to get a meow in response. The cat and I begin to rise above the ground quite a bit as the scenery changes. The cat is now laying down atop a tree branch, and I'm climbing up in an attempt to help it down. "You shouldn't be climbing trees this tall! It's dangerous..." I find myself saying, before my grip on the tree slips, and I fall to the ground. "Itai..." I mutter, as I rub my behind.

The scenery changes again to a dirt trail, and I'm walking along it with the white cat. "We always had a lot of interesting adventures... And we used to always go explore the mountain together..." I smile, as the cat sits down with it's back turned to me, and looks back, as if it were smiling at me. "You knew a whole lot about things and would tell me about the trees and animals... And I'd always end up covered in scratches and bruises... But I didn't care at all." Yet again, the scenery changes, and I find myself in a lot of pain and at the bottom of a cliff... But I'm happy. "When I fell off that cliff, and couldn't get back, I really thought that'd be the end of me... But I wasn't really scared, because you were there with me." Our surroundings shift back to white for a bit, and I find myself sitting across from the cat, and smiling at it. "Yeah... It was all from you being there..."

I start to wonder how long this will go on as the scenery changes again, and an old woman approaches me as I hold the white cat in my arms. "Well, you seem to be getting along quite well with Himari." She says, causing me to grin and nod in response. "Yup!" Himari meows in my arms, as a girl around my age back then steps out shyly from behind the elderly woman. "Now listen, Naruto. This girl here will be an important part of your life. She's someone that'll be with you for a long time." Images begin to rapidly flash by all around me, only pausing when it reaches one in particular... A black-haired girl, and myself, near the lake.... kissing. My eyes widen, and I shoot to my feet....

* * *

Dream End, Naruto's P.o.V.

* * *

I sit up with a start while pushing away the blanket covering me. My eyes are wide in shock, and there's a red tinge on my cheeks. I idly wonder what was all that, but deep down, I already knew... It wasn't a dream, but a memory of the past... I sigh, as I try to recall more, but to no avail. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a meow, and I nearly jump a foot into the air in surprise. "Huh?" I look down, and spot the same white cat from my dream. I reach out to it, and gently rub the side of it's head. "You're..." I start, only to be cut off by another meow, before the cat takes off to the outside. "Hey, wait!" I get up to my feet, and begin to chase after it. 'I'm sure of it. That cat is...' Eventually, I find myself standing before the white cat, in front of the lake. "Himari..." I say cautiously, earning a nod from the cat. "Thou art slow, foolish one." The cat speaks in a voice I instantly recognize as Himari's.

"G-gomen, I just had a bunch of memories from before flood in." I neglected to mention that it was kind of surreal to be talking with a cat, regardless of what I've been experiencing lately. "Oh? Is that so? I thought by showing thee this form that it might finally clear up any confusion." She says, before leaping into my arms. "Jiraiya-ojii-san and I had both agreed that thou were a child whose future had best be secured. No matter what we did, it was together. However, one day thou suddenly fled from my sight." She explains, while I just smile sheepishly. "Gomen, my parents took me away..." I say apologetically, when gets a rise out of Himari. "D-don't misunderstand! I was not lonely or anything!" Her body begins to glow in my arms, before shifting to her human form. "'Tis just thou left without even a word. And till this moment, it vexed me so that thou hadst not remembered a thing about me..." Her transformation soon completes, and she wraps her arms around me. "As thy punishment, thou art to hold me till I am satisfied." I blush heavily, but I comply nonetheless, enjoying the closeness Himari and I were sharing...

* * *

Normal P.o.V.

* * *

As the Demon-Slayer-to-be and Nekomimi were in the middle of their embrace, a rustling came from the trees a little bit away, before a young woman wearing a rather unique white and red outfit with detached sleeves jumped out, landing a little bit away from the pair. "I've finally found you, Uzumaki Naruto! I was thinking of how to lure you out, but I never expected you to come running out without even a care!" The woman exclaims, before finally taking note of the pair's position. Her cheeks redden at the sight. "Wh... What the hell are you two doing?!" She exclaimed, her frustration growing rapidly at the lack of response to her entrance. "Thou certainly dost not know how to read a mood... Art thou trying to get a taste of my wrath?" Himari threatened, only for the woman to smirk. "It's no use when you're standing there butt naked, Noihara, The Crimson Blade. There's nothing you can do without a sword!" The woman says confidently, while pulling out a blade similar to an short-sword-sized curved kunai. "I am Ageha! Ageha the Hienma! And I have come to take Uzumaki Naruto's life!" The woman now identified as Ageha jumps high into the air, with the blade raised above her head. "I figured that if I hung around the Uzumaki Estate and waited, you'd show up eventually. I guess I was right. Now, be a good boy and..." She stopped when she noticed Himari was not next to the blond. 'Where is she..?' Ageha didn't have to wonder long, as Himari made a falling downward slash that cratered the ground beneath her blade, while Ageha jumped back, barely avoiding being struck. "Ugh!"

"How drove..." Himari sighed, as she stood straight up, and assumed a battle-ready stance. Ageha glared at the nekomimi in response. "You... How did you get a sword?!" She asked as she turned around to face the pair, just as the top of her outfit fell apart into tatters. Apparently, while she avoided the blow, her clothes weren't so lucky... The resulting shriek of embarassment could be heard from miles away. "Sorry to disappoint thee, but I changed into cat form here. I had left my clothes and sword in that tree over there." Himari explained, before pointing Yasutsuna at the hienma. "However, I do not care to allow another woman to show the Young Master her breasts. Hurry and cover them up." A tickmark developed on Ageha's forehead as she turned around and began to tie her top back together. "Himari..." Naruto began, causing the nekomimi to look back to him, before sighing. "Alright, Alright, I got it..." She said, before turning back to the hienma. "Ageha. The current head of the Uzumaki Family is a man who doth not wish to fight spirits, but to make a world where humans and spirits can coexist, if possible. Will thou reconsider thy desire for his life and withdraw?"

Ageha stared at the pair, before a wicked grin spread across her face. "Ha... Ahaha... Withdraw because he wants to coexist? What are you saying?" She paused to point her blade right at Naruto's throat. "I don't know what's going on with him, but I kill demon-slayers just to improve my own status!" She exclaimed, causing Naruto to step back nervously. Himari just sighed, and allowed her ears and tail to emerge. "So thou art one who kills without thinking of the consequences.." Himari grabbed the hilt of Yasutsuna with both hands, and swung it down in front of her. "If thou doth insist, I shall dance with thee, hienma!" She exclaimed, getting ready to rush the tan-haired woman. "Wa... Himari...!" He tried to stop her, only to pause at her next statement. "Thou canst not yet fight, Young Master. But I am satisfied that thou hast remembered the days thou spent with me." She turned to face Naruto, a warm smile on her face. "'Tis all that I need to fight. I would turn my blade against the world for thee." Naruto blushed at this, while another tickmark developed for Ageha.

"Don't just sit there and talk when facing an enemy, cat!" She yelled out as she swung the blade in her hand as her arm extended to cover the distance between her and Himari. Said catgirl managed to parry the strike, before looking back to Naruto. "Young Master! Get out of here and go back to the house!" Although reluctant to leave Himari to fight alone, Naruto knew better than to stay and get in the way. "Right!" He nodded, before turning to retreat....

… Only for his path to be blocked by a massive pillar of an arm. "Whoa!" "Nyaa?!" Both he and Himari exclaimed in shock, before they looked up to get a good view of the source. "What.... the...?!" Naruto wondered aloud, as he stepped back a bit. Himari almost immediately recognized the massive creature that towered over the forest and mountain. "A Daidarabotch?!" She exclaimed, honestly shocked and a bit afraid from it's sudden arrival. "I-It's huge..." Naruto breathed in awe, while Himari gulped nervously. "Who would have thought she had something like this with her..." Ageha just grinned, before cackling. "Aahaha!! There's no escape for you, Demon Slayer!" She exclaimed, before turning to look up at the giant of legend. "Now- Squish him like a bug!" She ordered, and the pair braced themselves for the worst.... Only for nothing to happen. The pair blinked in surprise at this.

"What...?" Ageha blinked, as the giant apparently was communicating with her. How remained a mystery to the pair. "You have no interest in the demon-slayer? You want to take the cat alone?" Ageha said, before sighing. "Alright, be that way. As long as both the boy and cat are kil-" She stopped when she noticed the pair in question where nowhere in sight. "Huh?! They're gone!!" She growled, before giving chase. Meanwhile, with Himari and Naruto, said nekomimi was carrying our favorite blond while dashing through the trees. "What's wrong? Thou canst hold on to me tighter~..." Himari said teasingly, while Naruto just blushed. "I can run by myself! So please put me down!"

Nodding, Himari jumped down to the ground below, before allowing Naruto to get to his feet. "Shizuku and Kaya are back at the house. Please run ahead of me." The catgirl said, causing Naruto to blink. "Are you going to be okay...?" Naruto asked, worried for Himari's safety. "The Daidarabotch is not an evil spirit itself. It shouldest not desire frivolous killing." She explained. "It'll kill you in one hit!" Naruto exclaimed as fear began to really grip at his heart. Himari just readied Yasutsuna and prepared to head back into the fray. "Well then... It seems as though I have some work to do..." She said, a small smirk crossing her face. "Himari.... Don't look so eager to kill things, alright? You were a little scary back there..." Himari just smiled at this, before shooting the blond a reassuring look. "I shall do my best." With that, she took off back in the direction of Ageha and the Daidarabotch. Naruto began to run in the opposite direction, as his thoughts were going a mile a minute.

'She'll do her best...? Why doesn't she say that she wouldn't do it at all...? Himari...' Naruto thought worriedly, before the house finally came into sight. 'Putting that aside, I've gotta' hurry! I need to tell Kaya and Shizuku!' He hardened his resolve, only to blink in confusion when he saw Sakura standing in the doorway to the house, a frightened look on her face as she pointed to above him. "Naruto, look out!!" She exclaimed, causing him to look up, and panic when he saw several large pillars falling from the sky.

He managed to jump away in time to barely avoid being crushed, and land just a few inches away. "W-What the?! Pillars?!" He exclaimed in shock. "Oh, he's still alive..." Kaya said in disappointment, while Sakura just gestured for Naruto to hurry up. "Naruto! Hurry up and get inside!!" Said blond was occupied with backing away from a young girl with platinum pink hair, and only one visible eye. "Wh... Wh... What the hell are you...?!" He asked, pointing nervously at the young girl. "Aniki... Let's have some fun...!" The girl exclaimed. Things were looking worse and worse... 'First Himari's fighting that Hienma and giant alone... And now this...!' Naruto thought in a panic, as he stared down at the newest obstacle...

* * *

To Be Continued....

* * *

Chapter 10: Demon-Slaying Neko..... COMPLETE!!

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I've already gotten this chapter done?! I'm honestly shocked with myself! I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I felt like putting in a cliff-hanger. Next chapter will conclude the "Battle in Noihara" arc, and it'll also be when Naruto can finally start fighting! Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this fic so far, and please leave a review! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	11. The Neko who Lost Her Heart

Omamori Naruto

An Omamori Himari/Naruto Crossover fic

**A/N: Wow. I must really be excited about getting to the end of this arc to have gotten this chapter out so fast. Anyways, here it is, Chapter 11, the conclusion of the "Battle in Noihara" arc!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Omamori Himari or Naruto. They belong to Matra Milan and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Neko who Lost Her Heart and the Boy who Stole it.

* * *

Back with Himari and Ageha....

* * *

The sounds of metal clashing could be heard throughout the area, as the nekomimi and hienma traded slashes with their weapons. Despite the fact that the Daidarabotch was helping on the offense against Himari, she was managing to just barely hold her own. Ageha glared at her opponent, and prepared to strike again. "Not bad for going two against one, Cat! Do you really want to protect your beloved master that much?!" She exclaimed, as Himari jumped back while dodging another strike from the giant. "If he hath reached the Uzumaki Estate, there are allies there to receive him. A Tatami Child is there inside and she is most capable of protecting him." She smirked. "For instance, if thy Daidarabotch friend here were to smash the house." The hienma growled in annoyance, before flinging several knives at the nekomimi, only for Himari to deflect them back at her with her sword. "Damn...!!" She cursed, as she dodged the repelled attack, before trying to make her way to the Uzumaki Estate. However, she was stopped when Himari blocked her path, sword ready to cleave her in two.

"I won't let thee follow the Young Master, hienma." Himari said with a smirk, only to then blink in a bit of confusion as Ageha began to chuckle darkly. "Heh heh heh... There's probably no need for me to go, anyways... Sasa is sure to have that demon slayer pulverized into dust by now." She explained, shrugging as she readied her blade once more. "What... didst thou say?!"

* * *

At the Uzumaki Estate...

* * *

"Naruto, run!! That kid is giving me the creeps!" Sakura yelled out, as said blond continued to back away from the slowly approaching loli. "C'mon, Aniki... Let's have some fun! All you need to do is let a pillar hit you, crush you, and kill you. Splattering your blood everywhere... Heheheh..." The loli spirit known as Sasa spoke, before raising her arms above her head, summoning more pillars from the sky. Naruto could only look up helplessly as his doom approached rapidly... "Wh-whoaaaa!!" He covered his head in a feeble attempt to lessen the blow... only for it to never come. The pillar coming right at him had been blasted away and cut in two by a shot of water...

"I'll teach you a lesson on how not to touch someone else's.... play thing." Shizuku spoke as she held her hand outstretched in a gun gesture, a smirk on her face as she looked on at the two. "My water pistol is feeling a bit... violent." Sakura smiled in relief at the sight of the turquoise-haired girl, while Kaya cursed under her breath. Naruto got up and quickly ran over to her. "Thanks, Shizuku. You really saved my skin..." Shizuku closed her eyes and sighed. "I was up all night reading, so don't try to make me do anything that requires quick reactions..." She said, before looking over to the blond. "But... I can't just let you go and get yourself killed, either..." Naruto just blinked at this, as Shizuku climbed atop the nearby well. "This well doesn't have much water inside, but it's more than enough to shut that Tarara up." Shizuku said as she lifted the grate off the top. "Go on, get inside the house."

Naruto was about to do as he was instructed, when Kaya stepped into his path. "You ran away, didn't you, Uzumaki Naruto?!" She growled out, causing Naruto to gulp nervously. "Kaya..." He tried to start, only to get cut off again. "You left Himari behind and ran away! I can see it from here... That huge thing out there is fighting Himari, isn't it?!" She demanded to know. The blond held up his hands in a placating manner in an attempt to calm the Tatami Child. "That's not it! There's a hienma there too!" His explanation only seemed to irritate the Tatami Child even further. "Two against one?! You mean to tell me you turned your back on Himari and just ran away?! And you call yourself the hier to the Uzumaki line of Demon Slayers?! You better hope nothing happens to Himari, 'cause if something does, I'm going to rip you into tiny pieces and scatter you all over the mountain!!" Naruto sighed, before fixing a firm gaze on her. "I have no intention of running away and hiding. I came back here to get help." He explained, as his resolve hardened. "Like I'm going to believe that!!" Kaya exclaimed, glaring at the blond still.

"I'll go and help... her. If a Tatami Child steps outside of the house, she's just a regular kid... She's not an option when it comes to a fight." Shizuku offered, before Naruto placed a hand in front of her. "Yeah... I was a little late in realizing that. I'll go help Himari myself." He said, smirking a bit. Sakura ran up and held Naruto from behind, in an attempt to stop him. "Wh-what are you saying, Naruto?! Don't even think about it! It's too dangerous!" She exclaimed, only for Naruto's smirk to grow. "You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes, wouldn't you? I just can't leave her alone..." Sakura's expression fell a bit. "W-well, that's true.... But..." She was cut off when Shizuku tossed a pouch with a strap to Naruto, who caught it easily. "Take that with you... It may come in handy in a sticky... situation." Shizuku said, before turning back to face the Tarara. "We are spirits, don't forget... The cat especially is an animal that has hunting instincts... If those instincts were to take over on a desperate impulse, there's a chance she might never turn back to normal." Naruto gulped as he started to run back to the forest. "Not turn back to normal...? I won't let it get to that point...!" With that, he was gone...

'That's right... I ran away... I didn't even look for something I could do to help. As an excuse, I told myself "What can I do as a normal human?"...' Naruto hardened his gaze as he continued his rush towards the scene of the fight. 'Himari has always protected me, so I depended on her.. Right after saying that I don't want to fight with spirits, I let Himari do all the rest... Well, no more! Hang on, Himari! I'm coming to help!'

* * *

Back with Himari and Ageha...

* * *

The two combatants could be found rushing through the trees, as Himari tried to find a larger area to fight in, in hopes of gaining an advantage. However, it was to no avail, as the Daidarabotch would block her path, and force her to make a sharp turn. "Ahaha!! You're running out of breathing room, Crimson Blade!" Ageha taunted, as she gave chase to the agile nekomimi. Looking over to her, Himari readied her blade. "I do not have time to play with thee. Be gone." She was interrupted by the sound of the giant blocking her path again. "Out of my way!! If thou willst not move, then I'll run thee through! Himari attempted to cut through the Giant, only for her to be grabbed by the ankle, and slammed into the ground by Ageha's extending arms. 'Damn... She got me...' She could only watch as Ageha approached, and prepared to deal a finishing blow. 'Young Master, I'm sorry...'

The sound of metal slicing through flesh could be heard, yet Himari felt no pain. Only a warm sensation accompanied by a mild breeze. "Oh? Looks like Sasa wasn't able to kill you after all..." Ageha said, causing Himari to open her eyes to look at her savior... Who was none other than Naruto. "Y-Young Master!!" Naruto gave one of his trademark foxy grins. "Hah...hah... Looks like I made it in time..." He said, causing Himari to blush at the sight of his grin. "Y-you fool! What dost thou intend to do by coming back?!" Himari demanded to know, annoyance and worry clear in her tone of voice. "I really don't want to be protected by girls all the time... I've gotta' show a more Manly side... And do the protecting every now and again.... Y'know...?" He replied, before slumping over, revealing a steadly growing blood stain on the back of his shirt... And Ageha's blade sticking out of his back. Himari's eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight before her.

'Wh.... What is this...? Young master... What is that coming out of thy back...? What is this red stuff...?' Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, as all the facts before her registered... "This is what happens when you don't think before you act. You were protected by the one you should be protecting... How delightful. His blood looks absolutely divine..." Ageha taunted, an arrogant smirk on her face... Just as a dark aura enveloped the catgirl. "RAAAAAAAAAH!!!" She roared, as the aura exploded around her, and her pupils became slits. 'Young Master.... Young Master.... Young Master...!!' Ageha made to block the imminent attack from Himari, but was too slow for the enraged Catgirl, and was hit full force. "Korosu... Korosu.... KOROSU!!" Himari repeated again and again in her berserker state. Nothing mattered to her anymore except for destroying everything in her path. Ageha winced as she finally came to a stop from being sent skidding along the ground. "Ugh... Daidarabotch!!" She called out, and said giant was about to move, before it was bisected by the Raging Himari in a single move. "RAAAAAH!!" She roared, as she landed, blood dripping from both her sword and face. She slowly approached Ageha, blade raised high above her head as she prepared to finish off Ageha. Naruto watched on in horror as Himari continued on in her rage, unaware of the faint aura that was growing stronger around him, while forcing the blade out of his back, and healing the wound.

A surge of energy and strength flooded his system, allowing the blond to jump to his feet, before rushing at Himari and and Ageha, and grabbing them both by the collars of their tops, and flinging them in opposite directions. Himari simply recovered in midair and skidded to a halt, glaring at the one who dared to get between her and her prey, while Ageha hit a nearby tree, knocking her unconcious. Naruto held a hand to his head as information came flooding in. 'What... What is this...?' He wondered, before realization hit him. 'This is... my power...! The Uzumaki Clan's power!! The Shinobi Way!' HE thought, amazed at the feel of the energy rushing through him. "Alright, Himari... Time to come back to your senses!" Naruto declared, as he formed a cross-shaped Handseal. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!**" He exclaimed, as three solid copies of himself appeared around him. The two on either side of him immediately set on delaying Himari from reaching the original, while he gathered the mysterious energy, which he realized was called "Chakra", into his hand and held it back for the remaining clone to spin. The chakra rapidly began to rotate, taking on a spherical form, before it completed. Meanwhile, Himari had charged the two clones, and had dispatched them with a single blow. "RaaaaaAAAAH!!" She roared, before charging the remaining two Naruto. 'Please forgive me for his, Himari...' He thought, while closing his eyes. Soon, he snapped them open, as he hardened his resolve. "Come back to us, Himari...!" He exclaimed, before dispelling the last copy, and thrusting the Spiraling Sphere forward once the berserk catgirl was in range. "**RASENGAN!!!**"

What happened surprised both Naruto, and the now waking Ageha. The sphere caused Himari to stop in her tracks, before it expanded greatly, and began to drive her back at a high speed. "KYAAAAH!!!" She yelled in pain as she was ground against by the powerful Rasengan. Once is dispelled, Himari was revealed to be unconscious, but still standing. Her clothes were shredded from the attack. Yasutsuna dropped from her hands, as she fell to the ground. Naruto grinned, still holding his hand out as if the Rasengan was still in it, before wavering slightly. Ageha managed to get to her feet, and caught the blond before he fell. "Why.... Why did you...?" She began, only for him to cut her off. "I didn't do it to save you.... I just don't want to see Himari like that..." Closing her eyes and huffing, Ageha turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "W-well, I'll let you off the hook today..." With that said, she blurred out of sight, leaving Naruto alone with the unconscious Himari.

The blond looked down at her body, before removing his shirt, and putting it on her, to keep her decency. "... She's always fought for me without asking any questions, but this was a risk she was always taking... I never realized until now..." He gave a heavy sigh, before picking her up, and dragging himself and her over to a nearby tree. "I really don't want to see Himari when she's enraptured in fighting... What should I say to her to keep that from happening...? What can I do to save her from that...?" He wondered aloud, as he leaned Himari against the tree, before sitting down next to her, panting heavily now as the battle took his toll on him, while the energy rush slowly faded from his system. He could still feel the energy there, but it felt... Incomplete. Like something was missing from it... Shrugging it off, Naruto closed his eyes, and began to drift off into a dreamless slumber. "I have a feeling... That things are going to be much harder for us from here on out..." He muttered, before sleep took him.

* * *

To Be Continued....

* * *

Chapter 11: The Neko who Lost her Heart and the Boy who Stole it...... COMPLETE!!

* * *

**A/N: Finally! The "Battle In Noihara" arc is complete! Naruto's awakened the bloodline of the Uzumaki family, the 'Shinobi Way'! What new challenges will await Team Naruto now that he's awakened his powers? Find out in the future chapters! Until next time, Ja ne!**

_Technique Information

* * *

_

**Rasengan (**螺旋丸, Lit. "Spiraling Sphere")

-A Rank Offensive Jutsu

--The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit like its counterpart(To be named later. Kudos to those who know the obvious answer.).. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with, inflicting major damage. This also tends to launch the target backward once hit.

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**(影分身の術 , Lit. "Shadow Clone Technique")

-B Rank Supplementary Jutsu

--Similar to the Bunshin No Jutsu, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.


End file.
